It Started With A Nanny
by RamenLoverPixie
Summary: Alienated by her classmates, nanny, and parents, six year old Hermione just wanted someone to stay. Her wish was granted when a beautiful blonde woman that should be modeling, offer to be her Nanny. After that, she stuck with the blonde, even when she found out she was a vampire along with her husband.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEAD WARNING: I plan on making this have two different ending, as in this is the first story and there will be two other stories. One is when Hermione turnes into a vampire, the other is when she is imprinted. If you have any request on pairing for the imprinting, I'll think them over because I'm unsure on who it'll be, but I'm thinking between Sam and Paul.**_

Rosalie Hale was just walking down the park in the suburbs she was living in with Emmett. They had gotten remarried two months ago, and decided to move out of the Cullen clan again to act like newlyweds. Their house was the furthest away from the neighborhoods, but the neighborhood was also very spacious in general. The only occupant in the suburbs were higher paying working families, so they would be too busy to be nosy about their new neighbors.

It was cloudy, as always, and she took a bittersweet pleasure at walking through the park as children play. She wants to be a mother so much, she wants to give Emmitt the chance to be a father, but she can't have that now. She was cut off her thoughts by the sound of a child cry in her sensitive ears.

Rosalie looked and saw under a thick willow tree she saw a single child crying softly. Everyone would easily not notice it with the willow leafs, the very frizzy hair, and book blocking the way, but she could hear her soft cry. The maternal instincts in her made her check to see if the child was alright.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" she took a seat right next to the child.

Hermione jumped with surprise and looked at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. However, that didn't stop the pain she was feeling. Rosalie stopped in surprise at how much the little girl's eyes reminded her of Emmitt's eyes before he was turned. The child might not be in physical pain like her mate was, but the child was going through a emotional pain that she wanted to make go away.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems Miss. You must have some place to go too?" tears were still leaking out as she try to get rid of them.

"Your problems would not be bothering me, and I don't need to go somewhere for I have all the time in the world." she said hiding her bitterness as she said the last part.

Hermione, who as kept it everything inside bottled up, spilled everything to a complete stranger. "I'm a freak. Everyone from school calls me a freak and a know-it-all, they even bully me by pulling my hair, pushing me down, tripping me when I walk by, and kick sand at me. My nannies have all quit after at least four months, and I'm on my eighth. Stacy is on her fifth month and I know she's about to quit, sure she can be mean at times and leave me alone a majority of the time, but that doesn't mean I like the idea of her leaving like everyone else. My parents, no matter how much I love them, and try to be the best good girl ever, have also distance themselves from me. I know that they don't mean too, but I think they're scared of me too like my nannies, and don't know how to handle me." tears fell down like a waterfall for the small little girl.

Rosalie truly felt sorry and sad for the girl. She decided to hold her, and rub circles on her back. Her heart went out to the child, really she does that she was taking a big risk just to calm her.

"Well, what's your name sweetie?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, and you Miss?"

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, I just got married to my husband not long ago."

"You have a beautiful name that just seem right."

The vampire was surprised to hear a compliment about her name and not her looks, but she just thought it made the child more unique then the others. "Well Hermione, since you say that your nanny is going to quit on you, I would happily be your nanny. Why don't we continue talking, and get to know each other?"

Hermione calmed down a bit, try to stop her tears to talk properly, "I'm six, and I like reading, and find math fun. I want to play games, but none of the children want me to play with them. I like animals, and my favorites are elephants, dolphins, monkeys, pigs, and raccoons because they're smart animals, however I do find that I like otters more than the rest. I like puzzles, they're really fun to do, and my nannies used to do them with me in the beginning before they distance themselves. I like plays when my parents take me to them. I also like music and try to dance, but usually end up getting dizzy."

Rosalie smiled, this girl was just precious, but it broke her heart how alienated she was. "Well you must be very smart indeed Hermione. I'm nineteen and got married to my high school sweetheart. We're originally from New York, since we both happen to have very sensitive skin disorders we decided to move here after we got married. I'm planning on attending Oxford, but I'm unsure of which topic to focus on since I like the sound of electrical engineering, business, astrophysics, medicine, or mechanic engineering. Since classes are already in session, I'll have to wait for next semester to start."

She looked to see the child's face was full with awe.

"Wow, your really smart Mrs. Cullen. I hope you enjoy whatever you decide to do."

Oh she was just to precious, and the urge to care for this child was strong. They talked some more and she found that the reason the six year old was a castout was because odd and unexplainable things happened around her. After some time, the nanny finally came to pick her up and she left, but not before giving six year old her address.

Back at her home, Emmett was looking at the map for their next hunting trip.

"So I might have done something impulsive." she started off.

"Oh, that rarely happens unless its shopping, so due tell cause this ought to be fun." he playfully grin.

"I might be babysitting a six year old."

This really took Emmett by surprise. He knew Rosalie has always wanted a child, but never in the past has she taken care of one. If this was a shock to him, he couldn't wait to see the rest of the Cullen's reaction.

"That's wonderful hon." he said softly as he held her.

"Thank you," she held him back with her voice just as soft and full of love.

That night Hermione spoke with her parents about getting a new nanny. They too knew Stacy would quit at any time now, and have been looking for a new one, but was caught off guard when their daughter offered a candidate who lived in the neighborhood.

Stacy quit three days later, and the Granger's interviewed Rosalie. Both parents were surprised at how gorgeous this woman was, and surprised that she wasn't doing modeling. They only really talked to her, but they were won at how well their daughter was taken by the woman. They knew that they were distancing themselves from their daughter, and knew she knew too with all of her intelligence, but they were just terrified at the unexplainable things at times.

After that, Rosalie officially became Hermione's nanny, and she loved it. She love making games with the six year old and just seeing how smart she is, she love teaching her how to sing and dance, she love getting drawings from her that are meant for her. The one thing she love the most though was that no matter how cold she knew she was Hermione would never pull away and continue holding her hand, and at times she would grab a blanket for her every time thinking she wasn't getting enough heat.

Emmett was loving the way he saw his wife glow with joy when she leaves to watch Hermione and when she comes back. He to was also liking the child more after receiving several different bear drawings and her writing down facts about them.

After a build of trust was made, the Granger's allowed for Hermione to be at her nanny's house for summer and winter break. There is when she finally met Emmett.

"Your the size of a bear!"

She knew it wasn't accurate, but to the six year old he might as well be a skyscraper.

"You want to wrestle with a bear?" he easily joke.

"I can never wrestle with a bear, let alone you, so I have to be strategic to win." she said smartly.

Emmett gave a wall rumbling laugh and fell to the floor. His wife was right, the girl was precious, and how can you not love her. He playfully and gently played with her hair.

"That would definitely be the smart thing to do."

Hermione beamed at him. Rosalie was watching the whole things could of cry at the sight if she could. This is what she wanted for the longest time: her husband and a child. She knew it would not last long, but she would cherish this as much as she could.

Rosalie then taught Hermione how to play the piano. One practice, she noticed the six year old sneaking looks at Emmett.

"Hermione is something wrong?" a tone of suspicion was noted.

Hermione ushered her closer to whisper to her, "I want to make Emmett fall asleep."

She really loved this child. She wrote down some notes that she knew his mother used to hum for him at night. The frizzy hair girl got familiar with the notes and slowly play them. Emmett, who obviously hear the girl's wishes, presented to sleep after some time. She continued to play the tune for a while before stopping.

Hermione took the blanket that was draped around her nanny, and quietly sneaked closer to the large man. The blonde watched with amusement in her eyes. She then watch the girl jump onto her husband covering him with the blanket, and him pretending like the air was pushed out of him.

"I caught a bear Rose!"

She laughed, and her husband pretended to be a bear and try to chase her. The girl grabbed her nanny's hand and they ran around. Emmett was easily catching up with them, and Hermione did the stopping motion only for him to end up on the floor.

Rosalie fell to the floor with laughter making Hermione and Emmett laugh. At the end of the day, the married couple concluded that this was one of the odd things that happened around Hermione since there was no possible way he could naturally trip. True, she saw some strange things around the girl, but she was not bothered by it with having three gifted vampires siblings.

Summer was over, and Emmett and Rosalie were now enrolled at Oxford, night classes. Hermione turned seven and was moved up a grade. She diligently did her homework, and afterwards would ask the two about their school work. Emmett did the the most interesting classes, but she was curious about Rosalie's course guide line.

It pained both of them to hear that Hermione was still alienated by her classmates, and it pained her parents too, who were very grateful for the young couple for brightening their daughter's day when they can't.

Another year goes by, and Hermione was moved up a grade again, and thankfully she wasn't as cut out as she used to, but there was meaner bullies this time. The Granger's would tell them that at night she would cry herself to sleep and walk into the room a complete mess. Emmett had to hold Rosalie down so she doesn't go into Mama Bear mode and run up to the school.

So Rosalie did something that she thought might help. She took up sewing again, bought the softest and durable material, made a lay out, and got to work. A week later, she perfected it.

"Mimi," she called out as the eight year old who was doing a puzzle, "your parents have told us that your having trouble at night," she watched the girl stiffen and continued to do the puzzle to avoid eye contact. "so I made you something to help you sleep better at night." she placed a gift bag in front of her.

Hermione looked up and slowly opened the gift bag. She was close to tears as she held the handmade otter in her hands. Getting up from the floor, she ran to her nanny and crashed her in a hug as she cry. It pained her sensitive ears, but she would endure it for this precious child.

Emmett watch with sadness. He was really liking Hermione, and it too pain him to see her like this. He has grown to love the experience of sort of being a father, and it was all because of her.

The next day, the Granger's thank Rosalie for the gift and told them that she had finally told them what was going on in school and slept with them that night holding her stuffed otter. After that, the eight year old ask to learn how to sew so she could make an otter for her parents and the nanny happily oblige. It reminded her so much of learning to sew with her mom all those years ago.

Two months later she gifted her parents matching otters so they could now have a family set. They were happy that they were finally reconnecting.

That summer, the Granger's had to go to a dentist conference for three days in London so Hermione was staying with the Cullen's. Emmett and Rosalie struggled at how they would deal with this situation, but managed since they can technically eat human food, but not in abundance, so they just claim to eat before her a hefty breakfast, have a light lunch, medium dinner, and hunt separately to get rid of the food in them.

However, Rosalie still loved those three days with Hermione as she was wanting help on what to do with her hair and clothes. It really was like having her as a daughter. There was also game time after dinner were both her husband and the eight year old showed their competitive side to the max. Luckily the girl chose to lose with grace better than her husband who would demand a rematch right after losing. Although both competitive players agreed to not play Monopoly with Rosalie anymore after never winning.

That end of the summer, Hermione got them gifts.

"Aw, Mimi, you didn't have to get us gifts." Emmett said as he took his and opened it.

Rosalie just smile as she carefully opened her gift. She gasp in surprise when she saw it. It was a handmade teddy bear with a white dress and veil. She looked at Emmett's to see he too had a teddy bear with a tuxedo and a hat on.

"I know you haven't spend a long time with me, but I feel as if you two are my second parents, so I made you these bears and," she paused to show them her smaller bear in a white dress with a pink flower by an ear, "I made us a family set."

Rosalie wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't, so she just smile blindingly at the girl and hugged her. Emmett was not far behind hugged the two of them. She knows it will not last, but she is happy to finally experience the feeling of having her own daughter.

School started again the next day, and Rosalie and Emmett found the Cullen's at their door.

"Let me see them! They looked absolutely adorable in my vision that I could of been in tears." Alice said walking in.

Rosalie went to get the bride and groom teddy bears and came back in less than five seconds.

"Oh they're adorable!" Esme exclaim as she took the groom to examine it with her husband. "This is remarkable! And she did this all by hand? No sewing machine?"

"No, Hermione said that she did it all by hand." Rosalie said smiling brightly.

"This is remarkable! I'm really impressed by her work!" Alice said examining the bride bear with her husband.

"Yeah, Mimi always goes all out on her projects." Emmett said proudly thinking back at how he was teaching her, with the permission of her parents, how to carve wood.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Carlisle ask.

Rosalie came back with pictures, and she told them everything about them. After that, they all went hunting as a family. Edward was genuinely happy for Rosalie, who was narcissistic and self-centered, was more down to earth and a bit thoughtful of others now, but he feared of the future. Since Alice seemed to have no fears for now, he would only worry for now.

The Cullen's would stay for a week before heading out.

Time past and Hermione was learning Russian with Emmett since Rosalie was perfecting her French.

Hermione finally felt like things were looking up for her. Sure weird stuff still happened around her, but she now had better control over it, and was secretly testing out her powers. Her parents were no longer keeping a distance from her, she had Rosalie and Emmett in her live, and she was not outcasted by her classmates like before.

Another year goes by and Hermione feels like she master the skill sewing, wood carving, playing the piano, dancing and French. She was not comfortable with singing in front of strangers, her cooking she was learning from her mum was better than average but could improve, and her daughter-father boxing time needed big time improvements, but she was happy to spend quality time with her parents.

She especially loved it when she went shopping with her mum and Rosalie. Although she valued her brain, and knew she would never be as pretty as her nanny, there was nothing wrong with self-care and making herself look good, as both woman told her. Rosalie was a godsend in teaching her how to take care of her big frizzy hair.

Hermione turned ten, and she finally got a solid hold of Russian, she was on par with her mum in cooking, and she was enjoying boxing with her dad. Everything was going great.

Until she was told by the Cullen's that they were most likely to move in a year or two, depending on how school was going. She was heartbroken, but knew it was unstoppable. So she made every moment count, and throughout the time, she would have gifts ready for them. By summer it was decided they would stay for another year.

Her eleventh birthday arrived, and she got a letter saying she was accepted to Hogwarts. She showed her parents and thought it was someone playing a prank on the, so she didn't show Rosalie and Emmett.

However, the next morning, she did not expect to see one Head Deputy Minerva McGonagall at her door that Saturday morning. Her parents were so relieved that the odd things happening was because she was a witch, and that she would get schooling to control it. Tuition was free, so she knew her parents would splurge on her for school items, and that meant more books.

She thought it was perfect. Rosalie and Emmett would be moving before the next school year, and that next school year she would be at boarding school. So Sunday, the family of three traveled to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. She got everything on her list, eight extra book, and persuade in possibly getting a familiar, and after three stores she persuaded enough.

Monday after school, Rosalie picked her up, and she told her nanny about her new school supply shopping, and that she got the most gorgeous pet ever and that he is so smart.

When they arrived, Crookshank was starring the vampire down. He knew that they were very dangerous, but not towards his pet, so decided that he could trust them as long as he doesn't smell like they just feed or thirsty.

Time flew and Rosalie was convinced that the cat was something else. Animal, mostly preys and the cat is certainly still a prey, tend to avoid her family, but this cat only avoided her and Emmett when they were thirsty. It's like he knows. She also swears to Emmett that the cat would passively threaten her. At times the cat would kill a rat, mice, bird, and one time a bat and present them to Hermione, but always look at her.

Emmett laughed at the idea, and joked that they would wake up to find a horse head in their bed.

Hermione has ask her parents if they knew why Rosalie and Emmett haven't had a baby yet. Her parents then explained that Rosalie was sterile, and Emmett didn't want to have a child with anyone else but his wife. She cry to her parents at how sad and unfair that was for the nice foreign couple could not have their own baby when they were proven to be wonderful parents in her view.

Summer was around the corner, and the Granger's whent to Rosalie and Emmett's graduation. Rosalie got a degree in medicine and Emmett got a degree in arts. Hermione was fascinated by the whole graduation, and it made her aim to still get her A-level while she was at Hogwarts. She also got to meet the whole Cullen family, and she was a bit stunned at how beautiful they were, but she gladly welcomed them after hearing so many stories about them.

Summer came and the two couples spend a lot of time together spending time with Hermione, and there was several pictures too. The last night they stay in the United Kingdom, her parents allowed her to spend the last night with them.

That night, Hermione knocked on their door. Her nanny opened the door.

"Can I spend the night with you?"

Rosalie knew she couldn't not deny this precious child, so she let her in. The eleven year old had some stuff in her hand.

"I made you something so that you never forget me."

"Mimi, we could never forget you especially with the bears you made us." she said softly as she held the girl.

"I still wanted to make you something." she handed both husband and wife their gifts.

Both opened it to see wooden pendens. Carved in was a family of three bears. In Rosalie's they were out in a flower field with hills in the back, and Emmett they were in the woods on a path. Hermione showed hers and the three were at a river with an otter in it too. Everything was incredibly detailed, stained nicely, and had a clear layer for protection.

The blonde felt something in the back, and turned it over to see. She gasp, and wanted to cry.

 _Mama Bear,_

 _From your loving child,_

 _Hermione_

"I know you can't have children, so I thought why don't I be your child. You're more than just a nanny to me, you both have been like a second pair of parents, and I love you guys." she ended up crying again and she ended up falling asleep afterwards.

Emmett and Rosalie just looked at each other and back to Hermione. Rosalie finally got a child to care for and love, it might not be a baby or her own, but she was a child she loved and loved her back as if she was her own mother. Emmett was happy that his mate finally managed to experience being a mother for five years, and was also happy being a father during the time too, so he held both girls as his wife held her daughter just savoring the moment together.

Hermione woke up to see Rosalie was still in bed and the smell of food. She knew that both were early risers and appreciated that the beautiful blonde had stayed with her till she woke up. The blonde was already dressed and packed, they sold their cars and furniture and donated the rest. They were ready to leave.

"Mama," she called out for the first time making Rosalie smile, "before you leave, I want to tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone."

"Of course Mimi, do you want me to get Papa?"

"Yes please."

Rosalie went to get her husband, who was smiling like an idiot at being called Papa. They enter the room to see Hermione nervously move around the room.

"I think you have a right to know what I'm about to tell you. Mama, Papa, you've been in my life for five years and know about the strange things that happens around me, but you still stayed with me. The reason why strange things happen around me is because I'm a witch." she then forced the door to close and open with just her hand as proof.

Rosalie went to hug the girl, and she relaxed at the touch. "We always knew you were special Hermione and this just proves it," she then forced the girl to look at her, "There is also something we are hiding to Hermione, but we still can't tell you. When you find out cause I know you will, you can write us to confirm, but just know that Emmett and I truly do love you as if you are our actual daughter."

She then crush her into a hug.

"Come on Papa, join the hug."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

It was raining, and the Granger's generously offered to drive them to their flight. The eleven year old held two cold hands the entire drive, asking to learn some French and Russian songs. They all got out of the car and said their goodbyes. She gave them kisses, and got two cold kisses back. She promised to write, and that they would write back.

After that, she spent the rest of the three weeks going to her parents practice to stay in their office studying her books again. There was also the process of getting her on a self-study program to achieve her A-level, much to her parents joy.

On the last day, Hermione had everything packed in her enchanted luggage chest. She had all of her books, school requested equipment, school uniforms, muggle clothes, care products, sewing pack, wood carving set, boxing equipment, pictures and her otter, named Balthasar after Portia's masculine alter-ego, and bear, named Titania after the fairy queen, on top. Crookshank was all taken care of and set, and backpack ready to go. She just really hoped she made actual friends this time.

 _ **P.S. This is all completed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. Since I got one review on paring Hermione with Paul and no other comment on paring, so I'm going to go with that pairing. I might make another story choice, but I want to focus of some Naruto stories after I'm done with this.**_

 **1991 September**

"Rosalie! You got mail!" Alice called out as she opened the window and patiently waited along with Edward.

"It's three A.M. in the morning, my letter won't be in yet." Rosalie complain, but smile the whole time as she snuggle into Emmett.

She, along with everyone sans Alice and Edward, was surprised to see an owl fly in with a letter attach to it's leg. The owl wisely approached the couple slowly as it looked at all the vampires in the room. It finally got to the couple and flew back to the safety of the window and waited.

"Oh my, that is certainly old fashioned style to write a letter. Brings me back to the days it was still in use." Carlisle said points at the letter with wax seal and nice calligraphy address his son and daughter.

Rosalie gently opened it and read it with Emmett. The others thoughtfully not reading from behind them.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _School is going amazing. It's a castle, a ginormous wonderful castle. I wanted to carve it for you, Mum and Dad, but it's so large I don't think I can. I managed to make a friend, his name is Neville Longbottom. He's shy, doesn't have a lot of self esteem, and gets into a lot of accidents, but he's a really good guy. We've been sticking together a lot and he's been teaching me about the magical culture and I'm teaching him about muggle culture._

 _I have four roommates, and we seem to get along well. They may not be as studious as me, but we can a common ground of self care and sometimes fashion, and it's really nice having girls my age to connect with. I'm happy that you and Mum showed me the importance of self care early on because I am sure that I would have nothing to connect with my roommates. And best thing, they don't mind Crooks._

 _The classes are fantastic, and I'm understanding everything and know all the answers. Potion is a bit of trouble with the Professor being a complete ares, but I'm just rubbing it in his face by passing the class. I'm also staying on top of my regular studies, so I'm not behind._

 _There's also the library. It's like I've died and gone to heaven. It's the largest library I've ever been too. I'm pretty sure I was acting like that time Papa gave me taffy for the first time. Hyper and bouncing around._

 _I'm attempting to practice boxing, but it's really weird to do it in front of my roommates, and I'm afraid Neville might faint if I punch in his direction. I wish I could practice with Papa or you, Mama, like we used to. I really do miss you both._

 _There was also broom flying classes. You now I'm afraid of heights, but being on Papa's shoulders at time did help with me flying seven feet off the ground. Neville unfortunately got a malfunctioning broom. I try to catch him, but ended up being his cushion. We're both okay though, nothing broken._

 _I also kind of made friends with the school's groundskeeper. I thought Papa was huge before, but this man is at least ten feets tall. I don't think Papa could even tackle him down if he try. He did struggle to open a jam jar once._

 _Anyways, I told the owl to wait for a reply. Please feed it some water and something to snack on, and also let it rest for a while. I'm sure the trip to Russia was exhausting. Love you with all my heat._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

Rosalie got the bowl of water and bread ready to feed it to the owl. It cautiously approached the food.

"So tell me how my niece is doing." Alice demanded as she watched the owl wantingly. She wanted to pet the owl so badly.

"She's doing fine, finally got a friend and seeming to get along with her roommates. She loves the library there. There's only one professor she seems to have a problem with, but she doing good in the class. And her school is actually in a castle."

Rosalie and Emmett haven't told the others about Hermione being a witch, but she was sure they could connect the dots. They don't deal a lot with witches and wizards, but know of them as they know of vampires. Some vampires decided to stay close to the magical world and other avoid it. Carlisle worked quite a bit with them when he was with the Volturi.

"Do you think the owl could deliver our present?" Emmett ask.

"Yes." both Alice and Edward said.

The two knew it would not make it to Hermione for her birthday, but it would still get to her. The next night they sent the owl with their letter and present.

* * *

 **31 October 1991**

Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom stall. She felt pathetic, she shouldn't of let Ronald Weasley's words get to her so much. She did have a friend, and Weasley was just jealous that she was doing better than him in class. She was genuinely trying to be nice and help him out, but he just called her a bloody nightmare.

"Hermione, is that you?" the voice belonged to Parvati Patil, her roommate.

Hermione opened the door, and looked at her roommate with puffy bloodshot eyes, proof that she was crying for a long time.

"Parvati, do you think I'm a bloody nightmare?" her voice cracked.

The Indian girl put an arm around her. "Of course not, I think you a wonderful person, granted a bit weird when you punch the air, but a wonderful person. You've helped all the girls with our homework, and I see you always helping out Longbottom too."

"Thanks." she hid her face.

"Here, why don't you wash your face and we walk up to the dorms. The feast is about to start in an hour."

They did just that, with Parvati blocking her from other's view. In the girl's dorm, Lavender Brown, Lily Moon, and Sally-Anne Perk were all talking. Noticing Parvati and Hermione walk in, they all saw her puffy eyes. They all ask what happened and Hermione spilled. It was nice being reassured by others that she was not a bloody nightmare.

It was time for the feast and Hermione did not go down, and that just made her mad. She was missing the Halloween feast because of bloody Ronald Weasley. She got to doing her homework, both magical and muggle, while she snack on the salted taffy from Russia that her Papa had given her.

By the time she was done, her roommates came back. Looking at the watch her Mama gave her, she noticed only half an hour past.

"Why are you girls here early, I thought you would be enjoying the festival for another hour and a half."

"That was the plan, but a mountain troll managed to get in." Sally-Anne said shaking.

"Impossible. A mountain troll can't simply come into the castle. The castle is highly protected, and should not let any dangerous magical creatures in, unless it was given access to by a staff member, and I'm positive that Hagrid wouldn't let it in."

"Are you saying a teacher let it in?!" Lavender screamed, making older girls come into the room to check what was wrong.

"Positive. Every staff member should have the key to the ward if needing to allow someone to visit. So the troll can't simply walk in the castle and wonder around, it needs to be let in by someone. It's in _Hogwarts: A History_ , let me show you." she pulled out her book from her trunk, found the section, and passed it to Lily.

Everyone was on huddled around Lily as she read the passage. Murmurs were passed around as they try to figure out which teacher did it. All she heard come up repeatedly was Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Everyone soon left and Hermione was left alone. She decided to carve her started project of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **December 1991**

 _Merry Christmas Mama and Papa,_

 _I managed to make Hogwarts just in time for Christmas. The wood is actually from the forbidden forest. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, was sweet enough to get it for me._

 _Everything is going great at school. I made some more acquaintances. Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Anthony Goldstein, are all like me, muggle-borns: wizards or witches with no magical parents. I also meet up with a Marcus Flint, he's a fifth year and he's not very smart, but he's trying really hard to raise his grades on his own, so I decided to help him. After that I also had a run in with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. All three of them are from the rival house, so we don't openly meet._

 _I finally decided to try and practice with Neville in boxing. It took him a while to understand the concept that boxing is a competitive form of fighting that was used to entertain others. He said that he didn't understand how something like that could exist. I told him that I couldn't understand how Quidditch could exist._

 _I think Dad wants to put me in a mock tournament being held at the gym we go to. There's a section for twelve to forteen, and thought I might want to give it a shot, and I kind of do. I blame Papa, he made the competitive side of me come out. Still love him though. I wish you both would be there, but I don't think you would like to see me all sweaty, sore, and a bit bloody, Mama._

 _I miss you so much, and wish we could spend Christmas together. Love you._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

Rosalie and Emmett read on Christmas morning, as that had waited to open both letter and present this day. Emmett then proceed to open their present. He gave out a low whistle sound.

"You know, when I was teaching Mimi wood carving, I never imagined that it would progress into something like this." he said holding out the wooden castle for all to see.

It was indeed very detailed again, even if she said that she had to cut some things out. They were very impressed by the castle, Esme especially with the architect in her coming out. On the bottom was written _From Your Loving Child, Hermione_.

Rosalie decided that she didn't always need materialistic things. If it was handmade from her daughter, she would automatically love it.

"Hey look, we got another thing too." he handed his wife a palm sized pentagon box. "Chocolate Frog? Okay, I got to open this."

Emmett opened it and a frog was moving in the box, then it jumped, but he easily caught it.

"Ew, get that thing away from me!" Alice screamed as she jumped away to the other side of the room.

Emmett grinned menacingly at Alice as he slowly took a bite out of it. The frog stopped moving after that. The pixi like vampire was disguised by the sight. He then put the rest in his mouth.

"It's not that bad." he coyly smiled at his sister.

"Good, cause I don't want mine. I don't care if it came from Mimi, nothing will ever make me eat something in the shape of a frog that can also move like one."

"I'll take it." Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle said at the same times.

"Boys." she said in a of-course tone and threw it.

"Oh look, there's a card in there. Must be collectables or something. I got one Nicholas Flamel."

* * *

 **February 1992**

Harry was looking for some answers on who Nicholas Flamel was when he came upon the sight of Hermione Granger helping out Marcus Flint with that appears to be homework. The Slytherin quidditch captain looked at his with a glare that froze him. His fellow Gryffindor turned to see him, and she told the Slytherin something.

Hermione walked over the Harry Potter with a frown. "Is there something you need Potter?"

Harry Potter was best friends with Ron Weasley, who still has not apologized to her, and had also laughed at her when Ron called her a friendless bloody nightmare. He knew this too, and grew awkward with Hermione as she just started him down.

"Why are you helping a Slytherin?"

Hermione glared at him. "Slytherin or not, he is a student that needs help, and I was willing to help. And I'm apparently friendless, this is the best way I know in how to make friends."

Harry flinch, "I didn't mean it like that," he said meekly.

"I'm still waiting for an apology on that." she watched as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Anyways, I don't have time for you, I'm helping someone, so what do you want?"

"I was just looking for anything on Nicholas Flamel," he said quickly.

"Well your in the wrong direction." she turned to the Slytherin, "Flint, I'll be back, try to do the rest and I'll correct when I come back." and she walked away with Potter close behind.

"So how did you know about Nicholas Flamel?" he pathetically try to start a conversation.

"If you know the history of chemistry, he's mentioned along with Robert Boyle as the beginning of chemistry using alchemy before Antoine Lavoisier made chemistry an established science back in the 18th-century."

"Is Robert Boyle a wizard?"

"No, he was a squib, so his alchemy was different from Flamel's, who incorporates magic in his alchemy. Because of this reason Flamel isn't considered much thought when explaining the history of chemistry, and at times is only mentioned when they bring up the philosopher's stone. However, in the magical world he is a legend for his achievements in alchemy."

Harry just watched in awe at Hermione. She just basically answered his question that he has spent months looking for. She gave him a thick book, ask him not to tell anyone what he saw, and left. He managed to squeeze an apology before she left. He would try to make a better apology later, maybe a letter will do.

Hermione returned to Flint and she looked over his work.

"Who knew you found joy in making others wiggle like a worm Granger?" he teased with a crooked teeth grin.

"I'm still bitter about not receiving an apology from Weasley and Potter yet. I tend to hold grudges at times. I mean I was crying on Halloween feast and didn't go because of them. And what if I have stayed in the restroom and cry the whole night unaware, I could of been killed." she was getting the angrier by the second as she talked about the situation.

"I know what you mean, the whole Slytherin were walking down to our common room when we smelled it, so we had to quietly go back to the Great Hall, but half of the group freaked out and ran screaming to the Great Hall and almost closing it on the rest. That really drew its attention on us. Luckily the professors came in time."

* * *

 **March 1992**

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _I think that I gained a new friend, I would like to hope so. His name is Harry Potter, and he's kind of a celebrity in the magical world, but he acts nothing like a celebrity. We get along well enough, but it's his other friend that I don't like, Ronald Weasley. He's such a rude kid, has no manners, a bottomless pit for food, and can't even close his mouth when he eats. Trust me, you would be disgusted by him Mama._

 _On a good note, Neville has been getting better at practicing boxing with me, and I've made more acquaintances, but they mostly ask me for help._

 _I have to ask a weird question Mama, but does your brother-in-law have family here in the UK because there's this guy in Hufflepuff name Cedric Diggory and I swear they could be twins if Cedric was the same age as Edward. I ask Cedric about it and he said that a part of his family was one of the first to settle to the colonies and help set up the United States magical government, but his family has lost connection with that family ages ago. I thought it was pretty interesting. I got to know Cedric, and decided that Edward and Cedric have major personality differences. Cedric is easily open, charismatic, and has a go-lucky attitude. Edward was closed, forwarly polite, and has a woe-is-me attitude from what I can recall. However, I see both of them have a flare for dramatics._

Emmett fell on the floor laughing with his wife laughing with him. They were in their room and his wife decided to read out loud for all in the household to hear. After she was done reading, they could hear the rest laughing. They calmed down and read the rest of the letter.

 _I also happen to find the kitchen by accident, and found that it was run by these creatures call house elves. I talked with them and found that they are basically slave, working without pay and getting no break. They try to explain that it is their life to work because they are taking magic from their masters to live, and that it is a fair trade. They are the reason how the story of Santa Claus and his elves was form. It all really still boggles my mind, but I'm trying to understand their culture._

 _I'm going to be busy lately with finals being seven weeks away. I need to start studying now before I lose time, especially with Defence Against the Dark Arts. I love you both._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

Summer would start in a couple of days and Hermione still didn't know what to think of what she did. She was practicing boxing in the common room with Neville late at night when Harry and Ron came down to sneak out saying the philosopher's stone was in the castle, and that Professor Snape was trying to steal it.

She straight out told them that it was a trap, but they didn't listen. She told them that there was likely more than one obstacle then the three headed dog. She then decided to go for Harry's sake, and ask Neville to go get a teacher in an hour and tell them them where they are.

The whole night was terrible, but she did feel closer to Harry and Ron, no matter how much they dislike each other. She then thought of telling her parents. Her mum and dad would most likely want to take her out, but she wanted to stay at Hogwarts, she loved it here. She then thought of telling her Mama and Papa, she to went against it, so she just talked about it with Neville.

Summer came and Hermione exchanged addresses with her new friends Harry, Sally-Anne, Lily, Dean, Hannah, Terry, Justin, and Anthony. However, it would be difficult for her to write to her more magical friends such as Neville, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Lavender, the Patil twins, and Cedric. Theodore Nott said that it would be unwise for them to write to each other if his father knew since he is a big racist with muggle-borns.

She was now writing letters and sending them out through the post office. It made her wish she got an owl, but she loves Crookshank too much to regret it. That summer she was practicing for the mock tournament, doing her independent studies, writing letters to friends, and enjoying time with her family.

She invited her friends to her mock tournament and her place afterwards for a barbecue and movie. Sally-Anne, Lily, Dean, Hannah, Terry, Justin, and Anthony agree to go. Neville, Marcus, Blaise, Susan, Lavender, the Patil twins, and Cedric wanted to go, but didn't really know how. Susan said that her Aunt could guide them through a portkey to both the gym and her home.

The only one she was unsure of was Harry. He had not responded to any of her letters, so she went to the next level: call him.

"Hello?" came a man's gruff voice.

"Hello, this is the Dursley's residence correct?" she said in a steady voice.

"Correct, and who am I speaking to?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"And what is it that you need Miss Granger?"

Harry, who was doing the dishes, froze. Hermione was actually calling him.

"I was wondering if Harry could come to a sports event with me. I sent him an invitation a week ago through the mail, but I haven't received a response. It's on July 29, and it's a whole day event."

"The 29," he gave a thought look, "I have business coming over that day, do you think you can also take him for the night?"

Harry froze again. He never slept at a friend's house, but he bet it was fun.

"Let my Father make the decision. Please hold."

Vernon Dursley covered the speaker, "Petunia, we might be able to get rid of your nephew for that business dinner."

"Dr. Granger speaking."

"Ah, Dr. Granger, your daughter called about investing Harry to a sporting event and that it's an all day thing. However, I have an important business dinner to attend to, so I offer that he spend the night. Is this possible?"

At times, it was hard to believe that this man could sound so proper at moments like these for Harry. Daniel, seeing his little girl's eyes, agreed.

The day of the tournament, Hermione was ecstatic. This was going to be the first time she actually had friends over. Jean and Daniel Granger's knew this too, and wanted to see their daughter, who's been outcasted almost her whole life, finally be with friends. They had a camera ready, and would send some copies the the Cullen couple.

They picked up Harry, and headed to the gym. Several people were there support friends and family. Hermione first saw Sally-Anne, Dean, Justin, and Anthony with their parents, and she warmly greeted them. She then got changed and saw Lily, Hannah, and Terry with their parents.

Five minutes later, Hermione saw Neville with his Gran, and Susan with her Aunt. Marcus, Blaise, Susan, Lavender, the Patil twins, and Cedric didn't have their parents with them, but could easily get the house elves to return home. They were kind of eye catching with their clothing, but as long as they weren't noticeably magical it was fine.

The doors opened and everyone piled in. Everyone was talking, and getting along. The muggle parents were all talking to each other about their experiences with their children when they were still accidental magic, and all had an look of understanding as they talked.

Hermione's name was called up and she walk. Since there weren't enough girls it was co-ed fights. Most of her opponents were kids she seen practicing with their parents at the gym, however others were some she never seen before and were either just doing for fun or to gain experience. She like to say she's good, better than most, but some of these kids have been training longer than her.

She won three fights, but there was still four more round to go. She then won three more rounds, but lost after that. She got fourth place, and she was happy with that.

"Glad I didn't come here just to see you get all beat up Granger. You did pretty good." Flint smiled and nodded at her.

She was sure that her parents were just cringing at the sight of his teeth, so she just smile back at him and gave him a side hug.

"You know, when you invited me to see your fight Hermione, I kind of thought it was a joke. Who would have thought that the "insufferable-know-it-all" would know how to fight." Blaise air quoted mimicking Professor Snape's voice making everyone laugh.

"Oh Merlin, I would pay good money just to see the Professor's see their star pupil fight like this. Could you imagine Professor McGonagall's reaction, better yet Snape's." Cedric managed to say between laughs making everyone almost have tears in their eyes.

"Okay children, let's head out to eat." Jean usher.

It was agreed that all the magical folks, Daniel, Sally-Anne's dad, and Justin's dad portkey to the house. The dad's got to barbecuing, and the kids, with Susan's aunt and Neville's Gran, where set up in the library were it was big enough so everyone can fit and watch the movie comfortably. After a while, it was decided that Home Alone would be played. It was interesting watching the purebloods reactions throughout the move, but it was enjoyable.

Halfway through the movie, the rest came and enjoyed the movie. By the end, food was ready and Hermione took the chance to enjoy a soda, something she rarely does with her parents being dentist. This was another thing purebloods don't have.

"So have you guys gotten your school supply list yet?" Hermione ask.

"Have you seen the list of books we need for Defence? And all of the titles are on how to defeat one kind of creature. It's ridiculous." Terry said.

"Wait, are all of your books from Gilderoy Lockhart?" Cedric ask.

"Yes." everyone answered.

They all looked at the each other, but mostly Cedric, who was a fourth year, and Flint, who was a sixths year.

"Madam Longbottom, Madam Bones, why would a second, fourth, and sixth year all have the same books? I thought each year would have different books that meant their required curriculum."

"That is correct." Augusta Longbottom said suspiciously, "What is Albus thinking of letting a careless man make all his students buy the exact same books for all years?"

"Oh please let this be a competent Professor, I don't have time to learn it by myself." Hermione whine.

"How do you think I feel? Next year with be my NEWT level exams, I need to learn as much as possible." he looked at Hermione for help since she was the reason he managed to pass his OWL.

Hermione thought of a time when Rosalie and Emmett argued about teachers just trying to promote their own books. "I think the author is our Defence Professor and is just promoting his books, but never use them in class. Professors in universities do it all the time." she saw most parents agree, and then turn to Flint. "Ask an employee at the store what book they would recommend for sixth year Defence. I think I just might skip getting his books all together and get the appropriate book or books for my year."

"You're going to help me right?" Neville ask.

"Of course, I'll help all of you. That's what friends do," she said to everyone.

"Gross, this is getting too sentimental for my cold Slytherin heart," Flint said breaking the sweet moment.

"And that's what you get for being friends with this Gryffindor, so toughen it out."

"Now, now, Granger, we both know you have some Slytherin in you. Right Zabini?" both boys nodded.

"No, she's a Ravenclaw more than a Slytherin or Gryffindor," Padama said with her fellow Ravenclaws agreeing.

"You know, I kind of want to say she a Hufflepuff too. She could of ditched me after meeting me on the train," Neville stated.

"Oh, she's a Puff alright," Cedric stated.

"No, I say she's a Gryffindor for sure." Lavender stated with her fellow Gryffindor agreeing. "She's the only one who bravely decides to make friends out of the norm. I mean, believe me when I say that I did not believe that you were her friend even when she told us in the letter that you or Zabini were coming. It still did not believe when you arrived."

"Yes, well in Slytherin everything is about politics. We can't just openly be friends with Hermione for reasons we all know. The backlash isn't worth it especially if it affects our parents reputation. Zabini doesn't really have any worries, my father doesn't even know I'm here exactly, and the other snake refused to have contact with her outside of their arranged time, but his backlash would probably be worse than us so it understandable. Brown, don't you have an older cousin in Slytherin that only sees you privately."

Lavender froze, she hasn't told anyone about her older cousin, but she nodded.

"It's the same with Daphne, we were close before Hogwarts, but once she was in Slytherin it's like I was a stranger to her." Neville said depressively.

"Yeah, it happens a lot from my understanding, but we all have to put a facade up. Come the time we meet at school in public, I will act like this day never happened," Blaise stated.

"Oh my lord, that sounds awful," Anthony's mom said.

"That's politics for you," Flint said.

"And it's sadly true," Amelia Bones added with a sigh.

Hermione got up, "All this talk is starting to make me feel depressed, I now need two movies, a tub of popcorn, and three sodas to cheer up. Whose with me?" and she ran inside the house followed by the rest of the kids.

"She's going to need to thoroughly brush her teeth three times after today." Jean stated tiredly.

* * *

"Emmett! The Granger's sent us pictures of Hermione and her fight video." Rosalie excitedly holding the package with a strong grip.

Opening the box, she was surprised to see several letters wrapped in a ribbon in the small box too. She saw a loose note in there.

 _Mama Bear and Papa Bear_

 _I know you want to be here with me as I am surrounded by friends for the first time in my home. So I wrote on the back of the pictures to give you details. I also continue writing to you once a week throughout summer. I was planning on just sending them through an owl, but I thought you would like it to with all these pictures and the cassette tape. I love you both, and miss you._

 _Your Cub Bear,_

 _Mimi_

"Aw, we just have the most considerent daughter ever," she snuggle into Emmett hearing him hum in agreement.

They decided to watch the video first and were happy that they involved a before and after. Hermione was such a bundle of nerves at the thought of her friends coming over at the house, it then cut to before the fighting started. It was amazing seeing her with friends.

"Oh my god, it is Edward!" Emmett exclaimed making the rest who decided to give them privacy come rushing into the room.

"Oh my lord, the resemblance are striking," Esme said.

All of them continue to watch Hermione's fights. Emmett of course got into competitive father mood, and was cheering along, Jasper cheered too.

"Aw, she got fourth place, well there's better luck next year. I'll encourage her to practice with another person then just Neville."

"Oh stop it you, our daughter did exceptionally well. She was the youngest if I remember correctly," Rosalie bragged.

They then moved the the photos. Alice voiced her frustration on how people didn't have any fashion sense in the magical world, and Rosalie agreed. They were soon done and the couple moved to their room to read the letter.

 _ **Hope you love everything so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank you all for the Favorite and Follow. Your all amazing.**_

 **August 1992**

Harry and Hermione were getting their school supplies together. After the end of their third movie the night everyone was over at her home, he got a letter that he was doing underage magic at his house. Madam Bones said it would be investigated, and found that it was elf magic. Fortunately the warning against him would be removed from his records.

Harry's uncle, Vernon, was so angry at the possibility business lost for the company he works for, that he suggested that the Granger's take him for the rest of the time. Seeing how red the man was and ready to explode, they agreed.

They went to Gringott and Harry was getting money from his vault while the Grangers were exchanging currency.

"Excuse me sir," Hermione said to the goblin that just switched their money.

"Yes Miss," he indifferently said.

"I read that goblins are crafters and make your own stuff. I was wondering if you sold fabric."

The goblin actually look taken by surprise, and the goblins next to him looked just as surprised.

"We do sell fabric, just not openly. Secondly we do not hold a section here in the bank for you to browse at the different types of fabric."

"Do you think that if I owl you in the future, do you think you can send me a catalog of your fabric options?"

"It's possible, but don't keep your hopes up."

Hermione just smile and thank him. The four then left to doing shopping. The two kids were having fun as they were getting their school supplies. The lasting thing on the list was book because both doctors knew their daughter would spend hours in there and never get to finish her shopping.

The bookstore was overly packed much to Hermione's announce. She read in the front that there would be a book signing from Gilderoy Lockhart. This annoyed the frizzy haired second year more as it was proof that he was just trying to make a profit out of the books and not actually teach the student. Before the four ended, they saw from the corner of their eye a large group of redheads.

"Harry!"

Hermione fully turned to see Ron happy greet Harry, and simply shook her hands. They weren't friends, but they did try to get along for Harry's sake. The lightning bolt scared boy was then taken by a wave of redheads, and so were her parents, so she managed to slip away and collect her books. The bucked tooth girl got all of the required books, and then wandered off to look for a proper Defence books. This took some time since she read the chapter titles and the first page of the title, but it always paid off.

After choosing three book, and getting two extra books Hermione was ready to go. Meeting up with her parents, she found the area a complete mess. Apparently a fight broke out with Mr. Weasley and Draco Malfoy's dad that Hagrid who was passing by had to separate. Daniel said it was justified with Mr. Malfoy provoking Mr. Weasley, and that he would react the same way. It was also discussed that Harry should stay with the Weasley's since Molly Weasley was a stay at home mom.

Hermione understood her parents discomfort with leaving the two at home alone, and would try to have lunch together to stop their discomfort, but it didn't. So she agreed with no arguments.

* * *

 **September 1992**

"Finally an owl," Emmett stated.

It was the same owl from last year and has grown to trust the vampires not to kill it. It even allows the pixie like vampire to pet it.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _This years Defense Professor is a complete joke. I fail the first quiz in class because I didn't read his bloody books, and what pisses me off more is that it was all about him, not what spells we should use or how to handle a situation. It's all so frustrating. I'm honestly thinking of not attending his classes if it shows to be a waste of time._

 _Another thing that annoys me to no end is that the whole female population seem to be smitten by him. I'll admit he's handsome, but nothing like Papa. No one could beat Papa._

Rosalie had to stop reading to stop her husband's growing ego. It was troublesome enough as it was, she didn't need her daughter to add fuel to it.

 _Aside from that, school has been wonderful, and classes are great. Of course I'm still on top, and my regular studies have been going great so far. I also made a new friend on the train ride. Her name is Luna Lovegood, she's a bit strange, but she looked so lonely that I could not be her friend. I'm happy I did too, she seems to be bullied, and I will not stand for that._

 _I was wondering if you can send me a Russian fashion magazine or something. I do not want my hard earned knowledge to slip away. Also write some comments on them. I want to know your thoughts of Russian's fashion Mama. I'll do the same with English fashion, but I'll write it in French. It'll be like we're having a conversation no matter how far we are._

 _Oh, another thing I forgot to mention was that Ron and Harry nearly got expelled! Expelled! They didn't make it to the train on time and decided that the smart thing to do was to use Ron's Dad's flying Ford Anglia. It's the first of its kind from my understanding, and I find that to be an extraordinary achievement for Mr. Weasley, but worse things is that they didn't put the invisibility on it right away, so they had twelve regular people see and ended up with a totally wrecked car. Now, I'm no car lover like you, Mama, but I come to respect cars like you and Papa. I cringed when I heard that the Whomping Willow try to destroy the car._

 _Anyways, I miss you, send me pictures or something. I love you both._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"Well she seems to be managing well. I'm happy she made another girl friend," Emmett said he was re-reading the letter.

"I'm just happy that she's becoming so sociable. I was honestly a little scared that she wouldn't know how to socialize with kids her age," Rosalie said as she got out a fashion magazine and sticky notes.

The breathtaking beautiful blonde vampire was excited about doing this new form of communication with her daughter. It was nice to hear about her life at Hogwarts, but when they talked about fashion it reminded her of her biological mother and Esme when they talked about fashion. It was just more of a mother-daughter activity.

* * *

 **November 1992**

Hermione was still attempting Lockhart's classes, but she just sat in the back and used it as a study period. She actually accomplished a lot in the class finishing her homework. She also made a lesson plan for her patched up Defense class she somehow made, which was mostly attended by the male population in her year. She was simply teaching Harry, Neville, Terry, Anthony, Justin, Ron, and Cedric of occasions, but soon they were inviting their guy friends and some of the female students got their heads out of the clouds and slowly started to join.

Hermione would also try to help out her new friend Luna on how to learn proper Defence for her year. The blonde first year was really brilliant and was a fast learner.

The frizzy hair thirteen year old was sitting with Marcus in their secluded corner helping him with what she could on his homework. With a lot of reading on anything she could, she happy took the challenge of on what she learned to help her friend. She honestly loves it when he gives her compliments her on all of her hard work and fully mean it unlike some of the generic compliments she mostly got. It was different with the Slytherin quidditch captain.

The six year was just reviewing some of his corrected assignments with the genius and hard working second year when he caught the sight of her Russian fashion magazine on the table.

" **You speak Russian Granger?** "

Hermione quickly turned her head that she got a whip slashed to look at her friend with surprise. It's been so long since she practiced with another in speaking Russian, " **Yes, and I should be very fluent, but I've never had a conversation with a Russian to fully know.** "

Marcus gave a groan, " **You're too talented. You need to stop being so talented, it makes me feel like I'm a waste of space.** "

Hermione giggled, " **You are talented, I think your a wonderful quidditch player when your not playing dirty, and hard working. I think your smart for using most of your time studying after your done with quidditch. You got E's and one O from your O.W.L.'s when no one thought you could even achieve that in your life. You also speak a different language and too shows that your hardworking in putting the effort to learn it when you didn't have to,** " she said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

Marcus had a small blush, but turned away so that Hermione couldn't fully see it, " **Thanks, that means a lot,** " was all he said, and had to say because his friend understood him perfectly since he didn't move his hand away.

That was probably one of the few things that could make Hermione forget of what was really going on around her.

Things have been going terribly for the school with the so called chamber of secrets being open on Halloween night. And it only got worse when news spread that Colin Creevey was attacked and now in the hospital wing until they could undo what ever had happened to him.

The only plus side is that Harry finally found a source for all his bad luck. A house elf named Dobby. He was terrified for Harry, and was trying to save Harry from whatever was at Hogwarts this year, which was most likely the heir of Slytherin.

Hermione really don't want to get involved with Harry's misadventures again. The last one nearly got her killed, but she had a feeling that she would be dragged along no matter what she try to avoid it.

* * *

 **December 1992**

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _I'm staying at Hogwarts for the Holiday. Mum and Dad were sad about the news, but I try to make it up with their Christmas present. I made Mum a lovely red dress, and Dad a matching tie. My roommates loved the dress. I got the fabric from the goblins. I also manage to get them elf wine. It took a lot of persuasion, but I managed to get the elves from the kitchen to get it for me. I hope they have a lovely night together. I'm sure Mum will send you a picture of the dress, so you will see it Mama._

 _On a side note, I got in a fight. We were supposed to be dueling with our wands, but my opponent, Millicent Bulstrode, had a different plan. She was losing and decided to drop her wand and come running at me. Everyone saw this, so I was only acting on self defense. Although my friends were wanting to see me fight again. I easily knocked her out, but she did get a few hits in me. She's about half more my body mass, and had brute force on her side. By the way, I'm practicing with Harry too, he's really good at dodging, and fast at hitting, but Neville has more power then Harry for sure._

 _Anyways, open your gift, I hope you like it. Much loves._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

It wasn't Christmas yet, but who were they to deny their precious daughter. Opening the box, they found a handmade Christmas card. Opening it they saw a moving picture of Hermione out in the snow with the castle in the background snowing, her in a tasteful lilac and white outfit with her orange cat, and reading a book. She then looks up in the camera smiles and waves before going back to her book, and it goes in a loop. On the other side of the card was her writing.

 _Merry Christmas Mama Bear and Papa Bear,_

 _I hope you enjoy your holiday and gift. I know you both miss me terribly like I miss you, so I made sure your present reminded you about me. Please enjoy my gift to you while you can._

 _You Cub Bear,_

 _Mimi_

In the box were two separate thin box with a red ribbon tying them. The first one had Mama Bear written on it, so Rosalie took it and the Emmett took his. Before she opened it, she smelled the familiar scent of Hermione, stronger than usual. Opening the gift, she was hit by all the smells on it, and it was all things related to her child. They were red with a yellow line in the middle sleeping shirts, and of course hand made.

"Is this what my grandchild smells like?" Esme said from the doorway to her children's room.

"Yeah, it tell you a lot about her," Emmett said holding his shirt close.

"Peppermint, paper and ink, some dust, a little of a floral, and wood." Carlisle listed.

"Yeah, lots of book, some older books that have dust, her toothpaste and prefered tea to drink, her shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash always have some flower in it, and her carving" Rosalie stated as she to holds the shirt close.

It reminded her so much about her daughter and brought her back to the days when she used to take care of her. The vampire couple loved the nostalgia feeling it brought them.

* * *

 **May 1993**

 _Beginning of May_

Everything was going terribly, although tensions over the attacks have stopped, no one still trusted Harry. Then there was also the polyjuice fiasco where she turned part cat, she swears that Professor Snape was wanting to laugh at her but held it in. However she say that it was not for waste, her reflexes skills have improved, and it's like she got a sixth sense. Crookshank was also very affectionate during the time to her and double the amount of dead animals he brought her. The only downside was that she does tend to hiss and purr lightly that it's not as noticeable to everyone if the didn't focus, but friends try not to laugh when she does.

Cedric was the wise guy cracking jokes when he can.

She was in the library looking up what the attacker was. It was not human, she was sure of that now, so she's been looking up everything she could.

Then she found it: the Basilisk, a level 5X beast, could literally kill someone with just a look. However, everyone has been in luck to not actually look at its eyes. Hermione was jotting down everything that came in mind, she then ripped the page, and ran out of the library to find a Professor.

She ran across Penelope Clearwater, and urgently told the six year Ravenclaw her discovery. The Ravenclaw transfigured a mirror and they cautiously try to find a teacher, the headmaster would be better as they walked out of the library.

However they never got far once they saw yellow eyes in the mirror.

 _Ending of May_

Rosalie and Emmett were worried, they never got their weekly letter from Hermione two weeks ago. She've never done that before, she might be late at times, but not often and never two weeks late. They mailed the Grangers to see if they knew.

"You have mail coming in today from the Grangers, I'm assuming you two will be missing school." Alice said.

The letter did come in and the two were home alone.

 _Dear Rosalie and Emmett,_

 _The school has told us that there was a potion incident, and that Hermione is in a coma from my understanding. They say that they have a potion on the way, but that they only need to wait for an ingredient to mature enough. They say that she will be alright afterwards, and that we have nothing to worry about, but we're going to worry about it anyways._

 _We hope that you weren't as worried waiting for Hermione's letter, but we know you were with how religiously she writes to us on time. Please take care._

 _Your Friends,_

 _Jean and Daniel Granger_

"She's in a coma," she held her husband tight shaking with the tears she could not shed.

"They say that they'll have potion ready soon, so it won't be long okay," he to reassure her and himself as he held her just as tight.

They just held each other, and when the others got back home they felt ready to tell them about what had happened to Hermione.

* * *

 **June 1993**

Hermione was studying as hard as she could, secluding herself from others and staying up late. The first thing she did was write to her parents. Both of them were released to receive a letter, but both would like her not to stress about finals when she was excused from them. But that just was not in her miss an exam. She was happy Madam Pomfrey provided her with a note so that she could at least have extra time to study for her regular studies exams.

There was also next year's electives. She wanted to take all, but knew it wouldn't fit her schedule. She talked with Professor McGonagall about it, and the transfigure professor said that she may have a solution by the time for next year to start, if not then she would have to chose which class to take after the sorting feast.

The frizzy haired, buck teeth thirteen year old was happy that her friends were trying to help her. Her roommates would read out loud her flashcards and she would answer the question. Neville mainly helped with herbology during lunch, and her other friends would study with her at the library.

Poor Justin was trying to catch up with the rest, and Hermione offered to tutor during summer. There was also Colin, she ask Luna to help him for now, but she too offer to help tutor him during the summer.

* * *

Summer came and Hermione had just finished her regular testing. She signed up to the tournament again, and practice with her father every night after dinner and started to run in the morning. The soon to be third year Gryffindor took out her old bike she used to ride, Emmett had shown her how to ride it, and rode to the bus to get to Justine and Colin. They happen to live about half an hour away from her, much to her relief.

Hermione did another all day event for her boxing in mid July like she did last year, but she invited Ron this time, and he said that his whole family would have to come along. She agreed, but Marcus and Blaise chose not to come this time. Luna and Colin were invited too. It was the same ordeal, everyone magically used a portkey. They again picked up Harry, and he was happy to spend time with the Weasley's again, and before they head off to Egypt with the lottery Mr. Weasley won.

Hermione won third place this time.

"You have some wonderful cat like reflexes Hermione," Cedric just couldn't hold it in as he heard some of her friends snicker.

"And you have the grace of a new baby dear when a pretty girl walks by," she smoothly relied, making everyone laugh.

Everyone then headed to Hermione home. The Weasley's were very curious, but were respectful in not creating a mess. However, they had learn to not give the twins caffeine sodas, they were stuck with the caffeine free drinks, but were still happy. Luna's dad, Xenophilius Lovegood, was eccentric just like Luna, but still a sweet man. He ran his own monthly newspaper that has comics and puzzles and gave a non bias view with all the facts unlike the Daily Prophet from what she learned.

She talked to her parents about possibly going on vacation next year to Russia and hopefully Rosalie and Emmett would meet up with them. They said that they would write about it to them. She really hoped that they would meet up with them, she missed them.

In Russia, Rosalie and Emmett look at each other unsure. They desperately wanted to see Hermione, but she still hasn't found out that they are vampires yet.

"Dad, what's the law on telling a witch and her parents your a vampire?" Emmett ask.

Carlisle looked at the two seriously, "That is a grey area. It is fine to reveal to a witch or wizard only if you knew they are magical. However, parents are different. You can not tell them directly, but if their child told them, then it's fine. What brought this up?"

"Hermione has talked about possibly coming to Russia for vacation next summer, but she still doesn't know we're vampires, and I don't want to tell her. What if she refuses to keep connection with us once she knows? You've seen the witches and wizards we have encounter from the past, everyone of them were still afraid of us, even though they knew we don't feed on human blood. I don't want Hermione to be afraid of me, of us. And then if she's not afraid of us, what want about her parents? What if they ask us to stop writing to Hermione because they think it's to dangerous for her?" she rambled with fear.

For the Olympic coven, it was the first time seeing her ramble like this. They all knew her story, they all knew that she wanted her own child for so long, and for her to finally get one, and later have the possibility of her child fearing her, it was cruel.

"You know Mimi, Angle. She would never abandon you, she loves you too much. She loves us, so everything is going to be fine," Emmett said reassuring, but only Jasper and Edward knew that he was just as scared too.

 _ **I might post up the next chapter sooner then a week. I just felt like this was missing something or to short in my view. Keep your fingers crossed I do.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I just wanted to say Thank You to everyone who Favorite and Follow, I did not think it would be this big so fast. I wanted to say a special Thank you to_** kyrandiana _ **, you've been their from the start on both this story and "Friendship and Something More," you are amazing. Also to everyone that leaves reviews, you make my day.**_

 _ **Now down to business, for "The Imprinted Path" it's a Hermione and Paul. For "The Immortal Path" it's a Hermione and Benjamin pairing. Now, because I was still wanting conflicted between choosing Paul and Sam, I will most likely make another story ending with a Hermione and Sam pairing.**_

 **August 1993**

Hermione was collecting her school supplies, it's not as early as she would like to get them, but her parents wanted to spends quality time with her, and they knew that she would easily chose to read her new school books over practice with her dad or cook with her mum. Entering in the Leaky Cauldron, they saw Harry eating breakfast.

"Harry my boy," Daniel called out, "Are you here doing your school shopping?"

Harry looked up, "Dr. and Dr. Granger," he easily smiled, "Good morning. No, I already have my school supplies. I'm just staying here till school starts. The Weasley's will be staying here too in two days."

"Really?" the two adults looked at each other, "Hermione, do you want to stay here with Harry too?"

She looked at her parents with surprise, "Really, your alright with that?"

"We trust you not to do anything wrong, and once you get your new books, I'm sure Harry will need to remind you that you need to eat since you'll most likely be cocoon in your room reading," her mother said as she played with her curls that managed to form in her frizz.

They did their shopping, set Hermione with a room next to Harry, and the went to their business to clean Harry's teeth. After that, Hermione really did stay in her room to read her books. She was wrapped her blankets with Crookshanks comfortingly on her lap. Her best friend decided to stay in the room with her to insure she didn't miss meals.

Harry was honestly very bored with just staying in Hermione's room, but he did want to make sure that she ate. He made use of the time finishing the summer homework he was putting on hold. His only distraction at times was Crookshank who hunted a rat and a mice.

"Come on 'Mione, let's get dinner," Harry said feeling hungry.

Hermione didn't move an inch from her blankets as she read making Harry believe that she did not hear him one bit. Getting closer, the messy haired teen lower her book so that she could look at him.

"Oh Harry, is their something you need?" the bucked tooth teen ask as she looked at her friend's green eyes.

Harry could really see his friend's parent's concern on her missing meals to read. The two friends walked down to the bar so that they could order food from the kitchen. Hermione then gave a summarize version of what she read to her friend as Crookshanks was on her lap.

Hermione was still talking to Harry and didn't notice her familiar leave her, but her fellow Gryffindor did. Harry watched as the cat stalked a guest canary. He just watched with interest.

"Hey Hermione, Crooksha-"

Harry never got to finish his sentence as the half-Kneazle cat jumped from the floor, to the wall, and then to the pole that the canary was once at. The owner scream as Crookshanks ran to Hermione with one wing frantically flapping out of his mouth.

"Oh my god, Crookshanks! Spit out the bird!" Hermione said showing her muggle upbringing by saying god instead of Merlin.

The cat did just that once he was in front of his owner. Hermione had apologized profusely and gave the owner money to get the injured canary checked. Crookshanks saw that he did nothing wrong and just purred and snuggled up to his owner.

Harry then remember her telling Ron and him back on the train their first year that Crookshank is an avid hunter, but watching the cat capture the bird in front of him from the floor, to the wall, and then to the bird when the two were eating dinner proved that the cat was indeed an avid hunter.

* * *

 **September 1993**

Rosalie and Emmett smiled as they saw the owl come flying in. She easily had its bowls ready with water and shredded meat as her mate took the letter before her.

 _Dear Mama and Papa (but mainly Mama),_

 _We have a competent defense teacher this time! He looks like he needs a new wardrobe and a bit ragged, but he's amazing, fair, and really kind to the students, but he's still firm with his rules. He's incredible! I think I might even have a teacher crush on him._

 _My schedule is jam packed, it's a miracle that I'm still able to do my regular studies, but I am somehow. And I'm still practicing boxing, not as frequent, but still. It saddens me that I may not have time to do my hobbies or make gifts this year. I know how much you both love my handmade gifts, but I don't think you'll get them this year._

 _On a downside of this year is that the Minister has allowed dementors onto the school grounds. They're terrible creatures that make you relive your worst nightmare and can literally suck your soul. There's been a criminal escape from the most highly secured prison. They think he might come to the school, so they brought dementors to keep the school safe._

 _By the way, Mum and Dad are thinking of opening a vault for me in Gringott. They have connections to a muggle bank, and can easily make the transfer to wizarding currency. Mum and Dad both didn't like that they carried four hundred pounds every time we had to go school shopping. They still weren't comfortable with leaving me the leftover amount, but I reassured them it was fine._

 _Have you found out on if you can get two weeks off work? I know you might need to work to pay off your school loans, but I would really like to see you and Papa again. If you do, that's fantastic, if not then I'll find a solution. I love you both with all of my heart._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

The couple gave a sad sigh, they were most likely going to lie that they couldn't take time off.

"Why must it be like this? I just finally got a child to see as my own, and that could so easily change once she finds out," Rosalie said shaking, "I just want to hold her as she wraps me with a blanket like she used to."

Emmett just held his mate. There was nothing he could really to confront her because he to felt the same way too, "Mimi loves us too much, she wouldn't change her view on us," he said also trying to reassure himself too.

* * *

 **October 1993**

Hermione was really pushing her limit with all these classes and still try to have a social life. She was just happy she still managed to squeeze in boxing practice to get rid of all her tension and stress, she couldn't even run anymore with the dementors out and that she was now using that time to catch up on sleep. She thinks her friends were onto her about her classes, but she was getting really good at covering her tracks.

On a plus side, she was so ready to drop Divination, it was a waste of her time and was a useless skill. When will she ever need to use divination? At least with her carving skills she can easily write runes on objects to have a lasting effect then chalk. Singing saved her life when facing Fluffy first year, she could fight her way out of a dangerous situation with boxing if needed, cooking was needed to survive, and sewing was very handy for her.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip and Harry could not go. She explored with Neville, Lavender, Lily, Sally-Anne, Parvati, Padma, Terry, Anthony, Justin, Hannah, and Susan. Ron went with Dean and Seamus, and she guessed that they would spend forever in Honeydukes. The twelve friends would go into every shop. They found three tea shops, school supplies store, two potion stores, three clothing stores, a bookstore, a bakery, the resident side, three grocery stores, one meat shop, five different restaurants, one candy shop, one joke shop, two plant stores, one music store and three inns.

"Come on guys, we haven't on in this one yet," Hermione said as she guided them to the Hog's Head Inn.

"I don't know Hermione, my aunt told me that this place is shady," Susan said not walking closer.

"Professor Flitwick said that we can go in here though, but he did advise that we bring our own cups." Hermione said as she pulled out a goblet from the Great Hall and her thermos.

"It doesn't look very sanitized," Anthony commented.

"Well I'm still going in, if you don't want to that's fine. I'll meet up with you later, or back at the castle," Hermione said as she walked in.

The place was dirty, and smell like goat. No one was in beside the man behind the bar cleaning a cup. She could see why the professor suggested she bring her own cup. The door opened and Neville came in by himself. He looked scared, but bravely walked to his best friend.

They looked at the their opinions to drink, and Hermione was surprised at the variety. Most other the drinks did have a bit more alcohol then Butterbeer, but they were still safe for them to drink. They try the Berrybeer, and both enjoyed it, then try the Apple Cider, and Strawberry Kiwi Spin. They were all home brewed, and he did not share the recipe or sell. Aberforth, the owner of the inn, filled her thermos with Apple Cider.

"Come on Neville, let's go back to the castle," Hermione said holding her bags of food, sweets, and books.

"What exactly are you going to do with that food Hermione?" Neville ask seeing no point in it when when the school provides them with food.

"Well Harry seemed down about not going to the Hogsmeade trip and he was out practicing in the rain yesterday for quidditch," she then started to blush, "Also Professor Lupin seemed under the weather as well, so maybe he would appreciate some homemade chicken noodles soup."

At that moment they saw a large skinny black dog. Hermione's heart went out to that suffering dog, "Oh you poor thing," she said trying to get close to it, but it was terrified.

"Hermione, don't get close to it. It's the grim," Neville said remembering what Professor Trelawney said in class.

"What a load of bull! This is a helpless, starving, and lonely animal, I'm not going to just ignore it!" Hermione said fiercely as she glared at Neville.

The frizzy haired teenager, who had several pimples and zits from the stress of all her classes, went back to the meat shop and got the skin and bones black dog three sausage links.

Sirius thought it was Christmas when the teenager gave him food. He suspects that she was a half-blood or muggle-born since she didn't hesitate to approach him unlike everyone in the village and her friend. He guess the boy was Neville Longbottom, and that the Harry the girl, Hermione, was talking about was his godson.

The two best friends then left to go back to the castle. Hermione left her in kitchen and the elves promised not to mix up with the school food. After that, she went to get ready to enjoy the Halloween feast. It was a amazing to finally experience a Halloween festival.

After having the time of her life with her friends, the feast was over and everyone was heading back to their dorms. Still in high spirit, Hermione talked about having a beauty night, in hopes to get rid of her acne. However there was a clogged up and they didn't even get back into their dorms.

Sirius Black had broken into the castle and everyone was in lockdown in the Great Hall. Hermione's roommate stuck close to her thinking that if the mad criminal managed to get near them she could take him down. They weren't the only ones with that thought, but her roommates were fast to more to sleep closer to her.

* * *

 **November 1993**

A owl came in, and Rosalie was the first to get the letter. She took a deep inhale of the sent of the letter, something she and her mate do that brought them comfort, and smelled a faint scent of tears. She, Emmett, and Esme were probably the only ones who smelled it because they grew the habit of smelling the scent of Hermione that was on the letter. They feed the owl, and couple headed to their room with the door closed.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Things have been going crazy here at school with my studies, social life, and school sports, but I don't want to get into that. This month, I learned two things and I'm not sure how to go through with my new discovery. However, they do involve vampires and werewolves._

Rosalie was shaking with fear. She was sure Jasper could feel her emotion from the other side of the house, and she was also positive Emmett was in the same conditions.

"Emmett, Rosalie, is everything alright," came the southern voice of Jasper.

"Give us privacy please, we'll come out and tell you the news," her mate spoke for the both of them.

 _I read my book before school, but I guess I didn't want to make the connections. We learned about vampires in the beginning of the month, and I knew once the Professor Lupin ended lessons. You both had 'severe skin disorder from the sun' as you told me, incredibly beautiful, were cold to the touch no matter how much I try to warm you up, you never really ate in front of me beside the time I slept over, you didn't seem to age in the five years I was with you, and you couldn't have your own child._

 _I was confused about your eyes, and ask Professor Lupin after class. There are some vampires that only drink animals blood that makes their eyes go gold. This explains the first time I got my knee scraped when I was learning how to ride a bike. Papa had to move to another room because he was 'scared of blood' as you patched it up. It was the same thing when I got a paper cut, but he just looked away and stayed still. I read that wizard and witches have scentless blood, but I guess the sight of it still temps you._

 _I know you both would never hurt me, but I didn't know on how to tell you I knew in my last letter. It's all just so unfair. Mama, you deserve to have a baby. You both are the most wonderful people I know. I know that you would be a wonderful mother like you've been with me. Papa deserves to experience being a father with his own child. It's all unfair for the both of you. I'm just so happy that I was able to give you that experience even if it was for five years._

 _I still want you to be my Mama and Papa._

Rosalie and Emmett wanted to cry with relief. Seeing Hermione's tear stains on the paper, they imagined they did.

"I told you she was precious," she said softly to her mate.

"That you did."

 _After the vampire lesson, Professor Snape taught a lecture on werewolves, and I too made the connection that my Defense Professor is a werewolf. I thought it was terrible of Professor Snape to try and let the students know of Professor Lupin's secret. In honesty, I was first scared, but then I thought it was unfair again._

 _Professor Lupin never ask to be a werewolf, but he is one now, and now he can barely get a job with the new laws passed. He is such a wonderful professor too, and could be a long term professor if he wasn't a werewolf._

 _I haven't confessed to him yet that I know, but I plan to. I don't want him to think that I'm scared of him or that I'll rat him out to the Ministry, but I think he already knows that I know he's a werewolf. He sees me look a him with weariness and caution, and I don't mean to, it's just that I don't know him that well compared to you two._

 _I await your letter, and hope we can still see each other over summer. I will tell my parents, but in person. I love you both and hope everything is going alright for you._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"Oh god, oh thank god," Rosalie exclaimed as she went to kiss her mate to show just how happy and relieved she was.

Emmett did not hesitate to kiss her back and swirl her around. They moved apart and he leaned his forehead to her's, "See I told you everything would be alright," he smiled.

Rosalie looked at her mates eyes with love as she held his cheek, "Yeah, that you did, but I know you were just as scared as I was, so thank you for being strong for me."

They shared another kiss and moved downstairs to were the family would be. They had wonderful news to share, and plans to make for the summer when the Granger family comes to visit them.

* * *

 **December 1993 - January 1994**

Hermione was stressed beyond belief with the exams coming close, but thankfully she prepared for them a month ago. The extremely frizzy and acne face teen knew she had putten to much on her plate this time, but she was too proud to quit now. She know had a system now with three closed and unknown classrooms that the elves showed her: two were used to study and the last one was used for then she needed to catch up on much needed sleep.

However, in her chaotic overly packed schedule, she found time to be in front of the the hospital wing after the full moon. She walked in as was greeted the school's matron asking if she needed anything.

"Could I possibly see Professor Lupin, Madam Pomfrey?"

The strict, but caring mediwitch pressed her lips together and thought it over, "Let me go ask Remus first if he thinks he's well enough to see you." The salt and pepper haired witch left and soon came back to tell her that she could see him.

Hermione slowly walked to Professor Lupin's curtain area. She had a whole idea of how she would start the conversation, but now that she was here that idea was gone and she was drawing a blank.

"Hermione," the Professor called out to his student seeing that she reached the end of his bed, but looked deep in thought, "Why done you take a seat dear and tell me what you wanted to talk about."

Remus had a fair idea of what the smart witch wanted to talk about, but wanted to believe she was still clueless. Hermione took a seat and avoided eye contact with her professor much to her announce.

Hermione took a deep breath, "When we were given the homework assignment from Professor Snape on werewolves, I did the homework as diligent like always, but… I made… certain connections…" she slowly decided to look at her professor, "I know Professor," she whispered.

Remus leaned in closer, "And what do you plan on doing now Hermione," he whispered with fear heard in her ears.

It hurt Hermione's heart that her favorite Professor had a tone of fear towards her. She looked up to him and still had her teacher crush on him, but to hear him scared of her possibly decision made her stomach drop.

"Nothing."

Remus was caught by surprise, "Are you not scared of me Hermione?"

Hermione looked into his eyes with honesty, "No. I can never scared of you Professor Lupin. It's only one night in the month when your dangerous and I'm sure you isolate yourself from others when the time comes."

Remus was in a state of disbelief that he could hardly form a proper sentence. He closed his mouth, took a deep breath and tried again, "I can't thank you enough Hermione. This means a lot for me."

Hermione smiled and blushed at the look her professor gave her. This was the second most personal conversation she had with a professor. The first was when she started her period and Professor McGonagall showed her the necessary spells and tips on how to manage it. This one was with her teacher crush.

 _Why do I put myself in these situations?_ she thought. Trying to get rid of her blush, she changed the subject, "I'm not sure if you eaten already, but I made you some soup so that you can get better faster. Lemon," she called out to the elf that worked in the kitchen.

The female house elf popped in with a tray of soup with bread, "Lemon came with Miss Hermione's food," she smiled. The elf gave the tray of food to the werewolf got her thank you, and left with a smile to continue her work.

"You didn't have to do this Hermione," Remus said as he try a spoonful. It was amazing.

"I know, but my mum and nanny always made me chicken noodles soup when I was under the weather. I thought you would appreciate it."

"I do, thank you very much," he took another spoonful of the broth. "Are you excited to see them during your much needed break," he gave her a knowing look hinting at her use of her time turner.

Hermione gave a sad sigh, "Unfortunately no, there's this huge conference in London were they will be given a lecture, attending other doctors lectures, and voting on what to update in the school books that are used in the universities. After that they will do another one in France, so they just thought it would be best if I stay, but they will make it up during summer," she brighten up.

"Well that good to hear. Now, I'm sure you're busy with all of your homework and reading."

Hermione looked at her watched to see that she stayed ten minutes over then she had plan. She shot up and got ready to leave, "Your absolutely right. Get better soon Professor Lupin."

Christmas morning came and Hermione saw sadness to wake up alone. Last Christmas was because of the polyjuice potion that she needed to finish, this year was because her parents were working, and she discovered that she hated not being with her parents. After learning of Neville's situation with his parents, she grew to treasure her parents more than usual.

Harry and Ron were staying for the break too so she wasn't fully alone. She honestly thought it was sweet of Ron to stay with Harry at the castle when he could have gone home like his brother Percy.

Hermione opened the door to see Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Finally your up. I don't know how you could sleep in this late on Christmas morning. Come on 'Mione, let's get to opening our presents," Ron said as he dragged Harry onto the girl's side of the stair to make it turn into a slide so that the three could get to their presents the quickest.

The three friends laughed as they lay spread out on the ground. Hermione was happy that Ron was not mad at her about Crookshanks chasing his rat right now. The three soon got up and moved to the Christmas tree. It was missing presents, so she assumed the twins and Ginny already opened their presents. The three teenagers started to open their presents, but it was when Harry got the new Firebolt broom from and unknown party that she voiced out her concern, but both boys were ignored it.

After dinner Hermione told Professor McGonagall about the broom, and she fully agreed with the third year, so she confiscated the broom. Both Ron and Harry were mad at her beyond belief, but as long as her friend was safe it would be alright… right?

Hermione was once again alienated.

Hermione's whole house were mad that she turned in Harry's Firebolt that he got for Christmas. Then there was Crookshank chasing Scabbers. She's been outcasted before, but now that she experienced what it's like to have friends and be included it was the worse feeling ever.

Luckily Neville snapped out of it fast and stuck with his best friend.

The acne face, frizzy hair, and buck teeth teenager ate meals in the kitchen, studied the three rooms, the library with Marcus, and at times the Hog's Head Inn. She surprisingly found herself there a lot on her Hogsmeade trip, and grown to know the owner, Aberforth Dumbledore. At times when she found no more homework to do, she would clean up the place. Aberforth was not happy at first, but allowed it and grow to appreciate it. He started to pay her for her labor and she refused, but he said that he would kick her out if she didn't except.

Another companion she found was the black dog. He would be with her everytime she went to Hogsmeade, and she would feed him. He seemed like a troubled soul, so well trained but left by his owner, who was probably dead. She called him Othello, a character who loved his wife, but was twisted to kill her and then came to realization that he was lied to by his so called friend and killed himself in the end, and also the only black character Shakespeare ever wrote about.

The only thing she was looking forward to was her vacation trip to Russia with her parents. That was really the only thing pushing her to continue working hard. She also happy to still have her outside house friends, but she found herself with Luna the most.

* * *

 **February 1994**

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Things are still sort of terrible for me. Harry got his broomstick back, but still haven't talked to me. My housemate are now talking to me again, but it feels different after knowing that they would leave me easily after the broomstick incident. They apologize, but it's still weird._

 _Tension with Ron and I is still bad with Scabbers now missing, and I really wouldn't be surprised if Crooks finally got to him. I finally dropped Divination and have more time to do more of my homework, and do some sewing._

 _I really to wish these dementors were gone already. I have so much stress with school that I need to run it out. I can't box it out and accidentally hurt Neville in my frustration. Especially since he got in trouble from dropping his passwords for the door, and another house found them and pulled a terrible prank. They haven't been able to identify who did it, but Neville still got in trouble and was taken Hogsmeade privileges away._

 _The only thing that I look forward to is our vacation where I can finally be with you again. I love you both._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other, something was wrong with Hermione and she was hiding something from them and most likely her parents too.

"Why would she need to hide something from us?" she looked to her mate knowingly since the letter was so short compared to her daughter's usual length.

"Maybe she's trying to not make us worry, so she's hiding it to prevent it."

"But that only makes me worry more," she said as she moved to the fashion magazine that was filled with her daughter's sticky notes comments.

* * *

 **June 1994**

Hermione was honestly tired of Voldemort. He infiltrated Hogwarts her first year, he managed to get a basilisk running around second year, and now his follower has been hiding as Scabbers trying to gather as much information for Voldemort when he returns. There was also the reveal of Othello being Sirius Black.

But in the end of almost dying, again, Hermione and Harry save Buckbeak and Sirius from being executed, but they could not prove that he was innocent. Professor Lupin also didn't take his wolfsbane potion and turned in front of Harry, Ron, and herself. He resigned once word spread that he was a werewolf.

It was all sad, but she try not to think about it while she was testing. She decided after going through all the electives that she would keep Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

On the train ride, Ron gave a heartfelt apology. Mostly forced out by Harry, but he really did mean what he said. Ron was a good guy, but was just too rash and clouded by his emotions.

Back home, she had at least a month before her family vacation to Russia. She told her parents about Rosalie and Emmett being vampires, and they were unsure how to proceed this, so she gave them her essay. In her essay she included the 'vegetarian' vampires that weren't included in the book, but through some other books. Olympic coven and the Denali coven were the only documented of 'vegetarian' vampires. They met the whole Olympic coven back when Rosalie and Emmett graduated from Oxford.

It took them two weeks to process the information and through Hermione's lectures, and sometimes tears, they accepted the fact that they hired a vampire to be their daughter's nanny.

In those three weeks, Hermione practice boxing almost daily at the gym. All of her stress from the whole year was finally being properly being let go. She didn't participate in the tournament, but she did practice with those who were. Running was another thing, she missed it this year with the dementors outside guarding.

And then, the time was here, the family of three were off to Russia. Hermione was the most fluent in the language then her parents, so she was main one talking. Getting off their plane, it was night and cold, but that didn't stop her excitement. Rosalie and Emmett were supposed to pick them up. She dropped her stuff and ran to where the the two vampires were waiting.

Rosalie and Emmett fidgeted as they waited, they haven't seen Hermione in three years and her Christmas cards weren't enough. The two had made plans with the three to go sightseeing, visit museums, see the old cathedrals, go hiking, and see an Opera. The family of humans even suggested on letting the rest of the vampire family to join them much to everyone delighted.

The vampire couple smelled their honorary daughter and saw her running to them. Her parents were trying to keep track of her so that they didn't freak out that at the thought of losing her. The teenager jumped to the gorgeous blonde arms.

"I miss you so much Mama," she said softly as she snuggled into the vampire's cold hug.

She then moved to huge handsome brunette. "I think you got a fat Papa," she easily joke.

The three laughed and waited for the mortal parents to meet up with then before they headed to the car. For ten minutes Hermione spoke of all the activities that they were going to do, but she then fell asleep.

"She couldn't sleep on the plane ride with her excitement. She was reading her regular school book, and would always check the window and hop in her seat," Daniel said as he took his sleeping daughter's hand as he look at her and then his wife.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Dan and I have been talking, and we think that you should teach Hermione how to drive. You can also teach her whatever you want to teach her as if she was really your own. We have her for every summer, you only have her for two weeks this summer."

It was true and they meant it. It took the two dentists some time to get used to the idea that the two young married couple were vampires, but after some time they got over it by remembering how they had really helped their family to what it is now. The two vampires really did help the family of three be as close as they were now.

Jean remember being the couple telling her and her husband that they could not of kids of their own, and it really was heartbreaking with how well they were with their daughter. They deserve to experience what it was like to be a parent, and they would happily share their incredible daughter.

"Jean, Daniel, you have no idea what this means for us," Rosalie said wishing she could cry to show just how much this meant to her.

"We kind of do, sadly. We try for years to have a child, but after so many negatives and three miscarriages, we felt like we would never be the parents we wished to be," Jean said as she played with her daughter's semi frizzy hair.

"And then we had a miracle with Hermione. We got what we wanted for so long, and we were living our dreams. Until the odd occurrence happened around her. We are people of science, and were a bit scared of the what was happening, and we ended up distancing ourselves from her when she needed us. And then you two came into the picture, and it took a while, but we started to be the parents she needed in her life," Daniel said as he held his wife's hand.

"We can't thank you enough for stepping in, and helping Hermione when you did. I'm not sure how the first mother and daughter cooking lessons, or father and daughter boxing practice started, but I know it wouldn't of happened if you weren't there. So please, teach her as you would if she was your own, it's the least we can do, and we're not sure when the next time we can do this."

And they did. Hermione was introduced to the Cullen family again, and were now treated as family. They all decided to be with the Grangers for the two weeks. Rosalie showed Hermione who to drive, Emmett showed her how to smoke a bear to make jerky, Edward showed her different music pieces to play on the piano, Jasper taught her and her father how to shoot a gun, Alice showed all of her clothing designs she made, Esme showed her and her mother new recipes to cook, and Carlisle taught all three of them first aid and safety.

"Okay ladies, let's go out and have a beauty day," Alice said with a hop in her step one day.

"But you guys don't have a need for a beauty day, you're beautiful enough," Hermione said over breakfast that Grandma Esme happily made for the three humans.

Alice engulfed her honorary niece into a hug, "Aww, your just so sweet! But no, the beauty day id for you. Although we do not need it all three of us are well knowledgeable in beauty and we need to find the right products for hair."

Hermione touched her frizzy hair, "You mean we can easily get rid of my frizzy hair and have it straight?" she said hopeful.

"No, it'll have beautiful and healthy curls in the end," Rosalie said.

In the end of the day, and an overflow of new knowledge of all the different hair products, the end results were unbelievable to the bucktooth teen. The women all loved the end results and played with individual curls as the bounced. The next thing was her acne. Now it wasn't a miracle job like her hair, but if done enough and repeatedly, it should stop any further acne.

After that, it was all jam packed with activities and getting to know everyone, but Hermione was genuinely happy with her time with her Mama and Papa. On the last night, Hermione walked up to their room to sleep with them. She may be almost fifteen, but she was still a child who would miss her Mama and Papa. While she was both in their arms she did some wandless magic that she never gave up once she got her wand.

They both gasp, for years they have not been able to feel cold or hot, but here with their daughter in their arm did they feel warm. Rosalie softly hum a tune she remember her mother used to sing for her, and Emmett did the same, and then they would heard Esme sings from time to time, and soon others from the house would offer a tune and they would repeat it to the already sleeping girl.

On a raining morning, the three said their farewells to the family that kindly hosted them, Hermione made sure to give them a magically warm hug, and a kiss before leaving. Rosalie and Emmett drove the three to their plane and said goodbye. Hermione was a bit teary, but was happy with her time with them.

"I'm so happy that her parents were so understanding and welcoming," Esme said.

"They were a bit skeptical with the rest of us, but got over it quick after seeing how happy Hermione was," Edward added. "She was a genuine sweetheart, trying to make us experience what it was like to have a niece."

"Yeah, it was the longest time I've ever experienced joy and happiness, it was really nice," Jasper also added.

"Thank you for doing this for us, it meant the world for us," Rosalie said as she was in her mates arms.

"No problem my child, it was a wonderful time for us all. Edward even enjoyed himself and didn't have his woe is me attitude," Carlisle joke as he quote one of his honorary granddaughter's letter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy Halloween!**_

 _ **WARNING: There will be two character deaths (one that I'm pretty sure we all won't be sad about).**_

 **August 1994**

Hermione was surprised to get an invitation from the Weasley's to join them for the Quidditch World Cup. She was not close the them, and the only one she really talks to was Ron. Maybe this was his way of saying sorry for his behavior last year, especially since she also saved his life. Harry was most likely going to be their, so she agreed.

The thirteen year old with refined curls had all of her supplies for school ready, so she had no worries about getting them later. Arthur came to pick her up, and side apparated to the Burrow. She shared a room with Ginny, who would occasionally glare at her when she thought no one was looking. Taking the best course of action, she decided to ignore the younger redhead girl was the best option then to start drama.

Cedric was also coming along with his dad and they stuck together, but the twins or Harry and Ron would join them to. She told them her time in Russia minus the vampire part. She also met Williams 'Bill' and Charlie Weasley.

The game was wonderful, but that was until there was Death Eaters causing problems and setting things on fire. Hermione really wasn't sure if it was because she was friends with Harry, or that times were becoming more dangerous now, but she had to prepare herself for incidents like this.

After that chaotic night, and returning home, Hermione went back to Diagon Alley brought four dueling books and one on house work that happened to have a section on sewing, and headed to Gringott. She grow familiar with the female goblins that made the fabric she's been buying off them, and they always seem happy to see her wanting to buy their fabric. They were somewhere in ground, not far down below, but not at the top just in the middle. It was not a vault, but doors that looks like a vault.

The four goblins she has come to know were having tea, they openly invited her to join them, and she did. During tea time, she told them her concern after the World Cup incident. The four women fully understood and showed her a section of fabric that was magically durable to sharp items, fire resistant, and reduced spells impact on the wearer. She bought three rolls of red, black, and drown and their special scissors and needles to work with them. She then bought some more of their normal fabric and threads. She was so happy that her parents decided to get her a new upgrade chest that should fit everything.

* * *

 **September 1994**

Rosalie quickly took the letter from the owl. She was a bit scared of what she would read after she received news of what happened at the Quidditch World Cup with the Death Eaters. Taking a seat next to her mate, they read the letter in the living room.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Exciting news! Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament! There has not been a tournament since 1792 because of all of how high the death toll was. They put a new age restrictions for those underage will not be participating. Cedric will turn of age early October and wants to enter in. I advise against it. Seventeen is a to early age to die._

Rosalie and Emmett looked at Edwards. He was dying at seventeen before he was turn. He caught their thoughts and called Cedric reckless and foolish.

 _Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be participating and I'm so happy. I can finally use my French with others instead of just Luna. I desperately wish to practice it more. I'm not sure where exactly Durmstrang is located, but presume that there's a lot of Russian students. This is amazing that I will be speaking the two languages I happen to be fluent in. Italian with Blaise and Hindi with Padma and Parvati are still working on it's way. Uncle Ed seems very knowledgeable with languages, I should of practice with him when I had the chance. Hopefully when I visit again we can._

"Aw, looks like Ed is the favorite uncle here," Emmett teased knowing Edward could not blush, but would if he could.

 _I also finally got into a routine, I'll most likely run every other day in the morning, do classes, homework until dinner, and then time for my hobbies. Oh, another great news! I should be able to get my GCSE by the end of school, but I can get it during winter if I really wanted to, but I'll just get it after school. I see no rush to get it during winter._

 _I love you both and hope everything is well with everyone._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"Okay, nothing bad going on anymore, fortunately," Rosalie said as she rested her head on Emmett.

* * *

 **October 1994**

Hermione was on her morning run. Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic were now present, and waiting to enter their name for the tournament. She ran around the lake getting a good view of Durmstrang ship. She would have to carve it on a later date along with Beauxbatons carriage.

Continuing around the lake's edge, when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw some Durmstrang students running too, so she continued with them until she went toward Hagrid's home then back at Hogwarts. She ran into Beauxbatons students too how needed directors and she happily told them in French. They talked for a while before she headed back up to get ready for school.

Hermione was then recognized as one of the handful of students that knew French and the only one that knew Russian. She was often found sitting at Ravenclaw's table with Luna talking with the Beauxbatons students about their studies and keeping up. On her runs she would have small talks with the Durmstrang students.

Everything was going swell, until Harry Potter's name was called up from the goblet of fire. She, Neville and Luna were the only one that believed him when he said that he didn't put his name in. She measured him to make him a long sleeved shirt and pants with her new magically durable fabric.

She had work to do to keep him alive.

* * *

 **November 1994**

Rosalie took the letter from the owls as she set a bowl of shredded meat and water. Emmett was on the couch with a grumpy face since he would not be opening his daughter's letter. Again. The beautiful blonde vampire just gave a bell like laugh as she took a seat next to her husband and opened the letter to take a deep breath of her daughter's sent.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _DRAGONS!_

 _They're having the champions face dragons!_

 _I stopped dueling with Harry so that we can look up everything on dragons. I made Cedric joined us too. I'm happy I managed to finish Harry's clothes because I'm determine to make Cedric some too. To bad I don't know have yellow, it would of gone great with his house colors, but he'll just have to deal with all black._

 _On an interesting side of things, I think might have a crush. His name is Viktor Krum and he's Durmstrang champion. Whenever I run and the Durmstrang students too, he makes sure he's next to me and have some small talk. Then at the library when Harry is not with me he attempts some more small talk and sits with me at my table, or he'll already be at my table. I think that if this crush blows over that we'll be great friends._

"She's too young for a boyfriend," Emmett said grumpily making his mate laugh.

 _Ron is still at odds with Harry, so he's been with me a lot of the time, and I don't mind, but I know Harry doesn't like my study schedule and I'm not a big fan of quidditch or snapping snakes, but we have taken to box a lot and on occasion duel. I know Ron is just clouded with jealousy at the attention Harry is getting, but he will soon come to realization and they can both make up and be the best of mates again._

"Why do I get the feeling that she only wants that so she could spend more time with Viktor," Rosalie said, "Do you think Jean gave her the sex talk?"

"No! I don't want to hear this! I'm going to write Mimi a separate letter on how she's not supposed to be with a guy until she's seventeen or have sex until she's married. I'll even send her a goddamn chastity belt if I have too."

The blonde vampire laughed at her mate. Never in her decades of being with him has he ever acted like this.

 _I'm finding time to carve the ship. It's really something, it has that pirate ship look, but mix with Viking inspiration. I can't wait for you to see it once it's done. I feel like Papa will like the ship, and Mama will love the carriage._

 _I'm still going to Hog's Head Inn, and I think that Neville, Harry, and I are still the only ones that go in. Well aside from Luna now too. I understand that the outside makes it look unappealing to enter, but I worked hard last year to make the inside clean as possible. I even managed to get the goat smell out. I think they all think it's haunted, which I find ridiculous. Maybe it's the hog head over the door? I thought about putting a bow on it as a joke, but I don't think Alberforth would take that very well._

 _I should be going now, I still have so much to do. Love you both, and give my love to the family._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"Emmett, where are you going?" Rosalie ask as her mate left to the garage.

"To make a goddamn chastity belt and to write to Mimi," he said as he was already in the care and ready to drive to buy the stuff he needed to make them.

Rosalie ran to stop him. She honestly thought he was joking, but it looks like she would have to reason with her husband fast before he did anything to embarrass their daughter to the grave.

* * *

 **December 1994**

Hermione was at the library reading both her father and Papa's letter. It was laughable at how similar they were, although the chastity belt was definitely took the top of the other letter.

" **What got you all blushing and laughing? A letter from your boyfriend?** " Viktor said as he took the chair next to her.

Viktor was very talented of being able to speak Russian, Swedish, Norwegian, and English, but he's not confident with it, along with his native tongue Bulgarian. Although she was coming along with her Italian and Hindi. She also thought of learning Bulgarian with him, but decided against it since they would not have enough time.

" **For your information, I don't have a boyfriend, but I was laughing at reading my parents' letters. They're kind of embarrassing, but funny to read,** " Hermione fluently said in Russian.

" **No boyfriend? How could a beautiful woman like you not have a boyfriend?** "

Hermione blushed at the comments of being beautiful. Only her parents and her roommates called her beautiful, never a guy, " **I'm not sure. I'm not one to focus on my appearance to much like others, and I also am not girly like the rest of my roommates.** "

" **Then those boys don't know what they're missing.** "

Viktor then blushed once he realized that he said it out loud. Hermione was no better, but then hid her face in a book to finish an assignment. After some time, she had finally cooled down her blush, but brought back up when Viktor cleared his throat to get her attention. He was fidgeting and blushing, struggling to keep eye contact with her.

" **Hermione,** " he's been practicing her name just to say it right, " **I was hoping that you would go to the Yule Ball with me?** "

Hermione blinked, " **Yule Ball? We're having a ball at Hogwarts?** "

" **Yes, I guess the professors have not told to you yet.** "

" **No! Do you have any idea what this will cause for the female body of the school. They told us to get dress robes, but not about the ball. Do you have any idea the complaints they will have, not to mention if they want to go matching with their partners. This is just a disaster waiting to happen,** " Hermione said knowing that her roommates would come to her for help with their dresses.

" **But will you go with me?** " Viktor ask again anxiously now that he still hasn't received an answer.

" **Of course.** "

After that, things went crazy for the girl population. Some even pursed the guys instead of waiting around. Poor Harry got ask a lot, but he was trying to ask Cho Chang. She informed him that Cedric already ask her. Neville had ask her first before Terry and Anthony, but she told them that she had a date already. She got the surprise of her life when asked by three other Durmstrang students and one of the five Beauxbatons male student. She never took herself as pretty, but being asked by four foreign students made her believe she actually was. She told them that if they wanted a dance, she would gladly save them a spot.

House dancing lessons were terrible for the guys, but Neville seem to be flourishing. He ended up asking Padma, Hermione arranged for Harry to go with Parvati, and Ron asked Lavender.

Hermione was unfortunately designated as the seamstress to help fix dress. She was of course paid, but a lot of girls wanted to change their whole dress that she just told them the buy a new dress. The longest one that took her was Hagrid, but she gladly made it for her half-giant friend.

Hermione was approached by an emotional Fleur Delacorte asking her to fix her dress. Apparently there was a jealous classmate who wanted her to just look bad ruin her dress that she was planning on wearing. It's been passed down by her grandmother and fixed to fit the style now. The grandmother recently died before the start of the school year. It was to sentimental for her to just buy a new.

She had five days till the ball and she had just finished fixing Ron's ghastly dress robe. The beautiful part Veela cried a lot with her two family members that were with her. She made Fleur stay with her as she fixed the dress. Her roommates weren't happy, but she easily shut them up. She knew that they were just jealous of Fleur's beauty, and it happened a lot for Veelas from what she read.

" _How come you're not affected like the others?_ "

It did not need to be implemented what the beautiful blond French woman ment. Hermione knew what she meant, and decided to let Fleur on her secret about her vampire Mama.

" _When I was six, I got the most beautiful woman as my nanny. Whenever we went out men would turn their head to look at her, and women would glare with envy in their eyes at her. I didn't like the glares she was getting, and then noticed later on that she also had no friends. I was only six, but I knew what it was like to have no friends, so I silently vowed that I would never be like those women who glared at my Mama. Sure, she was extremely gorgeous, but she was also very smart and the kindest person to me._ "

" _Was she a Veela?_ " Fleur ask with curiosity.

Hermione stopped cutting and looked at her, " _No, she is a vampire, and has been my nanny for five years. She drinks animal blood._ "

Fleur just nodded, " _They are indeed beautiful creatures. I wouldn't tell anyone._ "

Hermione managed to finish the dress the night before the ball, but would be kept in her room for precaution. She was really impressed with herself. The skirt was cut short and torn into thick strips so that if it was sewn back together it would look awful, and the top was slashed to the side. She fortunately had material that looked to match the dress in two shades of gray and black. Making an ombre effect, she cut several thick strips and cut them to waves with her original dark gray on top and the black on the bottom. For the top piece, she fixed the slash with the black fabric and made it look like it was naturally overlapping.

Fleur cried at how beautiful it turned out after what had happened to it. She was so happy that she was still be able to wear the dress her grandmother gave her. She made she to get a picture of the before and after like she has with the

The day of the ball, Hermione and her roommates all got ready together. She was happy that she spent some time with Esme, Alice, Mama, and Mum learning how to apply makeup, and do her hair. She had received her school supplies list while she was at Russia, and they decided to go shopping once they heard dress robe. It was very simple, but she loved it, but she did take it in around the waist area to emphasize that she did indeed have a bust and bottom.

The night went fantastic, everyone was happy and dancing. It was a night to remember, especially with all the shock looks she received for going with Viktor, and the fact she got her first kiss that night, but it's not like she would tell her father and papa that.

* * *

 **February 1995**

Emmett beat his wife to the letter and sat on their spot in the living room were everyone happened to be. Rosalie just fed the owl and took a seat next her husband.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Things have been going great for Viktor and I. Although for the second task, I happen to be a hostage for him rescue at the bottom of the Black Lake. You know I can't swim, so I immediately freaked out, and denied right away, but after some persuasion I agreed. Viktor swam me to safety, much to my relief. He ask me to come visit him this summer, and I think I might. I-_

Rosalie and Emmett took a sharp breath as they saw the next line. They notice how the ink has large dots as if she was thinking of that to say, so they knew something was wrong to begin with. Hermione was attempting to hide it from them, but couldn't in the end.

"Read it out loud for everyone to hear," Edward said thinking it was best if they didn't have to repeat it to everyone.

 _I accidentally killed someone._

 _It was right after the second task. I was trying to get heat from Viktor with our two large towel when he said that there was a beetle in my hair. You know I have a fear of beetles to close to my face after what happened that incident at primary school. So I crushed it in my hand, threw it on the floor and stomped on it. I was also unfortunate to be close to the edge, and fall into the water again. Viktor rescued me again, but when we got back up we saw Rita Skeeter's body crushed and bloody._

 _She was the beetle that I killed. I wasn't charged with anything because it was her fault, but people are looking at me differently. My yearmates and some of the other students know about my fear of beetles near my face after an unfortunate accident of emotional magic in herbology first year. They know and try not to look at me differently, but they still do._

 _Rita, even though she dead, is getting a lot of backlash now that it is known that she is an illegal animagus. Her articles, no matter if they were true or not, have been discredited for not being honest with her work. In honesty, she wasn't a really good person if I'm receiving thank you letters from people she had slander. I honestly don't know how to feel._

 _Fleur has been surprisingly comforting. After two days of the looks from everyone, she found me in the restroom and let me cry on her. She told me that I had to talk about it, and I honestly didn't plan on telling you or my parents, but I don't know how to handle this anymore. I need help._

 _I love you both._

 _Your Child,_

 _Hermione_

"She didn't put loving," Rosalie stated quietly with the sadness obvious in her tone.

"Because she doesn't see herself loving anyone now that she killed someone," Edward stated back.

"It was an accident!" Rosalie and Emmett yelled in defense.

"It might of been, but not to her. She still sees it as her taking a life."

Carlisle stepped in before a fight broke out, "Children, I think it would be best if we all right individual letters about the lives we've taken and how we process what we did. I think that seeing people that she knows who have killed will help her understand that she is not a killer. We all can also tell her how we coped afterwards, alright?"

No one spoke, but they all left to write their letter.

* * *

 **March 1995**

Hermione was distancing herself from others, and would either be in her room carving, sewing, or doing homework. Her professors were also worried about her, she wasn't answering questions she knew, wasn't asking about extra credit, or books that she can find more resources on topics discussed in class. Her grades were obviously always fine, but she was disconnected. She didn't even go on her Hogsmeade trips anymore.

Viktor had stopped pursuing her romantically, and try to help her as a friend. She try to get better, but she just felt guilty. The letters from her vampire family did help, and she probably related to Edward the most, but it would take some time.

After some time, the Professor Dumbledore suggested that she take a week off school, and spend it with her parents. Her grades weren't suffering, and she could easily do the homework, so she took the offer. Her parents took her see a therapist that wouldn't ask to many questions on the setting if needed. It was helpful, but it didn't take one session to just magically fix everything. She would go back during summer. Also in that week, she took her finals for regular studies and got her GCSE, but she didn't feel like celebrating.

Near the end of the month, Hermione finally try to be social. It started with Viktor, Neville, Luna and her roommates, then Harry, and finally the rest of her friends. Still trying to keep herself busy, she took dueling and boxing with Harry and Neville again, and at times with Viktor. Once she felt better, she started to participate back in class, and then she went on Hogsmeade trips again.

Everything would get better.

* * *

 **May 1995**

An owl came flying in to deliver letters. After they had sent a letters to Hermione, she started to send letters to them too, although it was in pairs, beside Edward since he had no mate, but it was clear that he was the favorite uncle. Esme and Carlisle loved being called grandma and grandpa. It was a wonderful new experience to have in their long life.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Things are going steady. I think that I've finally come to accept what happened. I'm studying hard for the finals. Thank for all the snacks last time, I really appreciate it. I hope the ship and carriage got to you safely._

 _I feel like I am doing well, but once I take at the sessions with the therapist again I should feel back to what I was. My parents and I have plan that I take three sessions before Viktor came to pick me up and spend a week with his parents in Bulgaria. I wish you would be there when he picks me up. He's really a great guy, no matter how much father and papa disagree._

 _I really can't wait to visit Viktor's home. Because he's from a magical family, I can practice magic in his home and I really can't wait. We've dueled before and he taught me a lot, and I have shown him boxing and he seems to taken a shine to it. I'm hoping we can look for a gym in the muggle side that's close by him. It'll also be his last free week before he starts officially working for a team._

 _Oh! Did I tell you Marcus started to work for a team in Russia. He's doing great from what I've read on the paper, and the occasional letter._

 _Speaking of Slytherins, Blaise, Theodore and I were caught studying together by Daphne Greengrass. She seems fine, and promises to tell if she could join our study session and if Neville could join them. The two are apparently third cousins, and were close when they were younger, but around the age of nine something happened with the family connections, and they stopped hanging out with each other. I easily agreed._

 _Othello also came by, he was looking better then before. I think he found a new home, but decided to come walking such a distance to see Hogsmeade again. Such an amazing dog. Got to love him._

 _Well I best be off studying, love you both._

 _Your Child,_

 _Hermione_

Rosalie and Emmett sigh sadly. Hermione was getting better, but she still would not call herself loving like she always did. But they knew she would again, they would just have to wait for it to happen.

* * *

 **June 1995**

Hermione was in a bad state, but then again, she wasn't the only one. Cedric Diggory was killed and Voldemort was back. Everything was going terribly, and to make matters worse the Minister was ignoring the claim that he was back.

She didn't know if she wanted to tell the others this, especially Edward. She doesn't know if this could possibly trigger something. And then their Harry, poor Harry who saw everything and couldn't do anything. He's probably suffering the most right now.

There was also the realization that war was coming again. She had to be prepared. She could probably talk to Uncle Jasper, but then everyone might know, and she didn't want that. She could probably pick up some military books at the library or the bookstore, but there was nothing better than someone who experienced it and probably read all the war books there was, and could criticize them on what's wrong with them.

If there was one thing about Hermione, it's that she was never unprepared.

In the end she told both her parents and her vampire family about Cedric's death, and then finally the return of Voldemort. Everyone was automatically wanted to pull her out, but she refused to leave her friends and home. In the end the Cullen's decided to visit London, and the Granger's booked a room for three days at the same hotel they were staying.

When Hermione returned they drove to the hotel where the Cullens were already in. They discussed a lot about this and Rosalie, Emmett, Jean, and Daniel were on the verge of almost taking Hermione hostage themselves and running to the states until everything blew over. They were hit with their daughter's cold logic and her stubbornness to leave her friends.

In the end, it was decided that they would stay, but if things got worse, her parents would move to somewhere safe. She was determined to fight in her battles, something Jasper respected. It was hard to look at Edward without crying, but she managed by the second day.

On the third day, they changed their plans and decided that the family of vampires stay at the Granger's home until Viktor came to pick her up. She took her sessions with the therapist, played games with them, Hermione and Emmett even try to do Monopoly again, but that went terrible with a mind reader and someone who could see the next move. Jasper and Hermione went to the book store and got the books that he thought would do her good. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward took the time to teach her of any injuries she would most likely to come across. She took notes and would look up spells that would help for those situations.

They had an unexpected surprise when Professor Lupin with a animagus Sirius came over. Remus was ready to attack before Hermione tackle him down. She explained that the Cullen's were her family and were only visiting.

Sirius fully understood that Hermione was just a loving person and of course she would give her love to vampires since she's giving her love to a werewolf and a stray dog easily. Remus was still on high alert, but so were Rosalie. The blonde vampire took a hold of Hermione and moved to the farthest corner in the room.

"God you smell terrible," she blatantly told the werewolf.

Hermione couldn't hold it, she laughed with Sirius. Daniel made a joke about their high sense of smell, and the room managed to not be as tense. They then discussed about moving Hermione to a safe house, and they all agreed to it, but they still wanted her to attend her therapy sessions, and after her visit from Bulgaria.

They left and Hermione ask that they don't tell the rest, after all, not everyone was accepting to vampires just like they weren't accepting to a werewolf and a supposedly criminal.

Viktor came the next day with an international portkey to pick her up. She told him to not attack her family as she introduced them. He was surprised to see vampires, but just said that she was full of surprises. She was happy to find that both her father and papa could not hate him. She gave them all warm hugs and left.

In the week, Hermione and Viktor grew a strong friendship. It kind of made her regret that they didn't get to grow into something more when it was fresh, and she doubt that they could still with the war looming over.

This in that time spending with Viktor, she learned a lot of personal things about his life. It was sad to learn that Viktor's old friends changed after he grew famous, exploiting him and his fame. He was happy that the tournament happened because he also grew a friendship with Fleur, Cedric, and somewhat Harry, so Cedric's death did take a hit on him. He had also invited Fleur, but she went into training with Gringott right after school.

The whole week was spent trying to help each other with Cedric's death, dueling, boxing, and getting to know his parents. They happen to find a gym that he could learn boxing, and they happened to have a mock tournament, so she signed up to show Viktor just how skilled she was. He was indeed impressed and she won third place.

His parents were such kind people to her that she could easily understand how Viktor became the person he was now. Although they aren't always like that in public, they did tend to have an indifferent persona for those not close to see. They both really seem to love their son very much, and only wish the best for him.

The week was soon over and Hermione gave the three Krums a warm farewell with two kisses. It was such a wonderful time with them, and decided to crave them a the Durmstrang ship once she gets home since all three were Durmstrang alumnis.


	6. Chapter 6

**August 1995**

Hermione just arrived to 12 Grimmauld Place, and it was a mess. The Weasley's were there trying to clean up, and she was now forced to clean too. She took this chance to practice her wandless magic that she considered very good at. Viktor had told her that she was more in tune with her magic then anyone he's seen before, and said that wandless magic doesn't come easily. The fifteenth year old girl was just happy that she practiced her wandless magic every time she was eight. When she wasn't cleaning, she was in the library reading or doing her hobbies.

Then there's the whole Harry possibly not going to Hogwarts because he cast a patronus charm to defend his cousin and himself from dementors fiasco. When he arrived, he was very upset to find both of his best friends were there while he was suffering with his relatives. They had a bit of an argument, but manage to calm him down.

Mrs. Weasley got their school supplies, but Hermione demanded to go back once she saw how poor the Defense book did not meet her expectations for their OWL examination. They of course denied her this, but Professor Lupin said he would pick up suitable books for her when he had the chance, which would probably be during her next session with the therapist.

Hermione was just so happy that she no longer had a crush on her ex-professor. It would of been extremely awkward for her since they were now living in the same house until they were all ready to take the train back to Hogwarts.

Hermione also had the unfortunate luck of rooming with Ginny. The girl would still glare at her when she thought no one was looking, but she knows that the twins caught her multiple times and sometimes her roommates saw it too. They came to the conclusion that she was just jealous of her close relationship with Harry even if it was purely platonic while she had a nonexistent one.

After she finished carving the Durmstrang ship, Hermione decided to try and carve Hedwig, and the owl gladly posed for her. The witch also try to read some of the books in the Black library, but Sirius had to be presented in case a book decided to attack her, and after three attacks she just stuck to her school books.

* * *

 **September 1995**

The Cullen's smile as the saw the owl heading their way. Hermione's letters were one of the few things that really brighten their day. Rosalie was always the first to get her letter. Opening it, she smelled an overpowering scent of floral perfume. She made a face. Hermione would never wear something like this.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _The new Defense professor is absolutely terrible. She works for the ministry, and the books they provide do not meet any of the OWL examination requirements. Remus got me proper fifth year books while he was walking Othello. I might as well study this outside of class with how poor the class is being taught. I don't have time for that, I'm trying to get my A-level here._

 _Another horrible thing about the new Defense Professor is that she tortures the students that are assigned detention with her. She makes them writes lines that the ink is the user's blood. I haven't gotten detention yet, but Harry has almost daily, granted that he's getting himself into that situation. He's a bit more snappy this year then I have ever seen him. The death of Cedric and the fact that almost everyone believes he's lying that Voldemort is back doesn't help. I'm really trying my best with him, and hope boxing will blow some steam off him._

 _On a bright side, Remus and Othello got me a baby bat familiar. Othello, that joker dog, started barking at a bat on display outside of the pet shop. He dragged Remus in, and Remus just laughed and got me a baby bat. I honestly freaked out first, but it was nice seeing Remus and Othello laugh that hard. It's priceless to see a dog like Othello laugh. After some time, and accepting the gift, I named it Romeo. I was actually scared that Crooks might actually kill Romeo, but was happy to find that he wasn't. Such a smart cat._

 _My roommates weren't happy at first, but they accepted him for me. In a year or so he should be able to deliver letters, and because he's magical like the owls he'll also be able to fly in the day time too._

 _I also made Prefect with Ron, but not sure if I should keep the position with my Prefect responsibilities taking up my independent studies. Especially so when I just started to build my courage for Professor Snape to check my adjustments I made in this year book. He seems to approve of my extra studies in potions and even gave me some extra books to read up on._

 _I encourage Ron to do the Keeper tryouts this year, but he said that it might interfere with being a prefect, but he'll never know until he tries._

 _Anyways, I love you all, and hope everything is going well for you and the family._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"Does anyone else smell that perfume on their letter?" Emmett called out.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't wear anything that smells like old lady perfume," Alice added.

"Do you think someone is reading her letters before they actually leave her school?" Jasper ask.

"If this woman is torturing students, then I wouldn't put it past her to read students letters," Carlisle stated.

* * *

 **October 1995**

Hermione had told her friends that her letter has been read, and that theirs are most likely too. She started writing her letters in foreign language, and not referring to anything that might get her in trouble. Thank Merlin that she stuck with calling Sirius Othello and kept referring him as a dog since he was a wanted man.

There was also the fact that they were doing a lot of school rule breaking by having Dumbledore's Army going on. Everything seems to be going great, but it was still to early to tell, and they only had twenty five members, they were thinking of expanding, but didn't think they could manage more people.

Things were progressing well in the secret group, but Professor Umbridge was also ruining the school year. She had no right to inspect the classrooms when she does not have a masters in the subject, and her blunt discrimination towards muggle-borns and half-breeds was very obvious for everyone to see. She was just a terrible woman all together.

Hermione was just happy that she could still get her regular studies in along with her extra activities, but why couldn't she have a regular school year and have to worry about regular teenage girl things. Lavender and Ron seem to have that regular teenager experience, so why can't she.

The sixteen year old thought of starting something with Viktor several times, but the distance and that they just lived separate busy lives doesn't help, much to theirs, and probably his parents, disappointment.

On the plus side, she was happy that Neville was experiences teenage romance with Padma. Hermione was genuinely happy for him. Her best friend has gone through so many misfortunes like his constant bad luck and his parents being at St Mungo's.

Hermione actually went with Neville and his grandmother three times and has made his parents stuff frogs that look like Trevor. He cried at the thoughtful gesture and both the Alice and Frank Longbottom seem to love the gift.

* * *

 **November 1995**

An owl came flying in, but it didn't bring the family of vampires much joy as it used to with the old lady perfume also with it. Now that it was a know fact that Hermione's letters are being read, she only skims on what's going on at school and her personal life. They all know something is going on since they know she wouldn't take this standing down and it frustrated them to no end. They were just happy that when she came back for winter break she could call them and give them all the details.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Things are busy as usual, but I'm managing my schedule perfectly fine like always. On a good note Hagrid's back from his travelling, and is teaching again. I don't have his class, but my friends say the Professor Umbridge question everything he did, and belittled him._

 _Just terrible._

 _Mum and dad are thinking that we take a quick trip to France during New Years, and I was hoping you would happen to be there at the same time. Viktor and his family plan on being there too, and Fleur was going to show us the best place to be at in the magical side. She's doing great by the way: working at Gringott, and even found her mate. I'm so happy for her, but she still not known about from her mate's family which makes me worry for her since most of the female sex usually don't react well with Veelas._

 _I'm making all of your presents, but find it a bit tricky to do, but I'm determined to get it right. I love you both._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"Aww~ That's so sweet of her," Alice said with Edward nodding.

"Please don't spill anything about her present," Rosalie said annoyed.

Alice wiggled with the urge to tell, but kept it inside. It just gave her an idea for Christmas gifts that will match with Hermione's gifts.

* * *

 **December 1995 - January 1996**

Hermione had jammed packed her time with studying. She was just happy her parents, the Cullens, and her closest friends present already made. The rest she bought.

They finished all their test and now had three days to leave, however the next morning Hermione had found that the Weasley's and Harry had left during the night. Lavender was disappointed, but apparently there was a family emergency, so she understood.

Neville and Hermione made plans to go visit his parents after Christmas morning. She would be at the Longbottom's Manor during winter break while her parents were working. The two decided to make blankets for Alice and Frank. Alice would get a Gryffindor theme blanket and Frank would be get a Longbottom family Crest theme blanket.

Christmas came, and Hermione was cherishing the moment with her parents. After that, a Longbottom elf came to pick her up. The three solemnly floo to St Mungo's and walk to where the Longbottom couple were at. She held Neville's hand as he talked to his parents even though they couldn't understand why he was there, but the smile nonetheless at their guest.

Neville gave his Mum the blanket and Hermione gave Augusta Longbottom the blanket to give to her son. Lately the doctors have been saying that they've been improving with recognizing things, have spoken few word then their usual silence, and there was even the occasion were Alice and Frank would hold hands.

Hermione thought it was the most tragically romantic thing. Husband and wife don't know what's going on around them, can't remember who they were and have the behavior of confused children, but still recognize their significant other and holds their hand is very heartbreaking and sweet in her view.

Hermione's eyes widen as she saw Frank hug his mother with the blanket around the both of them. She watched the stern strong woman she knows shakingly wrap her arms around her son and silently cries. She too had some tears as she watch knowing how important this was to Augusta. She watched as the mother give her son an affectionate pat on the head and kiss his cheek.

She then turned to Neville and Alice. The white haired woman tilled her head with confusion and then look back and forth between the mother and son pair to Neville several times before deciding to copy the action with Neville. He had the same reaction as his grandmother, but wasn't as silence when his tears fell.

After a while they pull apart.

"I think we should be heading out. We will visit again tomorrow Neville," Lady Longbottom stated as she wiped her face and try to control her emotions.

Neville grew depressed at the sudden affection from his mother gone, but try to cheer up with the thought of visiting tomorrow. Hermione held his hand and offer him a handkerchief. He accepted and gave her hand a squeeze as thanks.

The three walked out with the two friends instantly noticing Harry, Ron, and Ginny with Professor Lockhart. They were about to walk out when Ron called Neville and Hermione out. The Longbottom heir did not want to be noticed and wanted to be alone right now, but was thankful that Hermione grabbed his hand knowing how he felt right now.

Augusta took over the conversation with Neville trying to make himself as small as possible and disappear behind his best friend. However in the conversation, Augusta took great offense that Neville never told his other friends about his parents.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Neville!" Lady Longbottom said angrily as Neville held tightly to Hermione's hand, "You should be proud! You're parents were wonderful people, and they gave up their sanity for you!"

"I could never be ashamed of them," he said softly looking up brokenly.

Hermione was sure that it was the emotional event that just happened with Lady Longbottom and her son that she was so angry with Neville for never telling his other friends about his parents because she too knew it was a very touchy subject for him to bring up that only she and him ever talk about his parents is when there's no prying eyes and ears.

Augusta went on to tell the three about Alice and Frank. She would of gone on if Alice hadn't come towards them.

Alice had her blanket wrapped around her, holding her stuffed frog, and chewing gum looking very comfortable. She held out her hand and dropped her gum wrapper into her son's hand.

"Thanks Mum," he said as he held it close with a smile.

She smiled back at him and walked off as she hummed a tune that sounded like the Hogwarts song.

The three then left, but not before Hermione told Harry and Ron that she had some presents for them and others and that they should pick them up. She received a heartfelt thank you from both Neville and his grandmother for making the blankets before returning home. Once she was home, she just held onto her parents. It was something she did after every visit of tagging along with Neville to see his parents.

Remus and Tonks came to pick up the presents, and delivered some. They had ask Hermione if she wanted to stay with them at Grimmauld Place, but she declined saying that she had plans with her parents to go to France soon. They accepted and left.

The trip to France was fun. They were in the same hotel as the Cullen's, who would be moving back to America after they were done with France, and the Krum's. Fleur would join them too, and they all did quite a bit of late evening activities.

The beautiful French woman even invited them to her family New Years party. The Delacour's were wanting to meet Hermione after she managed to fix her grandmother's dress for the Yule ball. Alice was hoping with excitement and suggested that all the ladies go shopping and get manicures and pedicures together. Fleur and Katrina Krum have never gotten manicures or pedicures, so then it was switch to a spa day after finding their dresses.

The party was fantastic, and she was so happy that the Cullen's were taken in with no problems. They were even fed some deer, lamb, and cow blood in wine glasses for the evening. Hermione got to dance with every male family and friend with magical pictures taken. She even danced with Fleur's boyfriend, who turned out to be William Weasley.

The night before everyone left for their separate ways, Hermione went to Rosalie and Emmett's room and happily slept with them. That morning the Granger's left with plenty of hugs and kisses to give, and said their goodbyes.

Hermione soon returned to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George on the Knight Bus. They wisely said nothing about what happened at St Mungo's Hospital, but Harry did ask for advice on his relationship with Cho Chang, and Ron wanted ideas on what to do romantic with Lavender.

Back to school was going fine until she read that there was a mass breakout at Azkaban in the Daily Prophet. She took Neville's hand and she got her boxing equipment and she let him hit her to let out his fear and anger. In the end he was crying on the floor, and she missed her classes that day to be with him.

Rumors spread that the two were hooking up, and Padma was angry and in tears waiting for Hermione with her twin sister in the dorm room wanting answers. The other girls were there too incase a fight broke out, which they all really hope it wouldn't with Hermione's skills.

Hermione try to explain that the Azkaban breakout had a very bad effect on Neville and that she spent the day comforting him. She did not go into detail on why since it was private, but suggested that she talk to Neville about it in private.

Lavender gave a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin that it was just that. I really don't want you two to fight. I think that even with all of us here, you could still beat us up Hermione."

Everyone also agreed, and help get the boys out of their dorm so that Padma and Neville could talk in private. For half an hour the two talk, and Parvati and Hermione anxiously waited. Everyone else was trying to be nosy and know what was going on.

The two came out and had Padma had red puffy eyes and holding Neville's hand, who had glassy eyes. Everything was fine, and the rumors stopped.

* * *

 **April 1996**

An owl came flying fast in their home at Chicago, Illinois. It was a different owl. It was snow white with brown spots on its wings and had amber eyes. It only had one letter.

 _We've been ratted out about teaching defense to other students and naming ourselves Dumbledore's Army. I'll get detention for who knows how long. I will most likely not be writing to you since that privilege might be taken way. I'm writing this just after getting back to the dorms. I love you all and I'll write to you when I can._

 _Hermione_

Rosalie held the letter close and went to her room with her mate. She wanted to be alone, but not at the same time. She took out everything that Hermione has ever made for them and try to comfort herself. She could not act rash, but she wanted to so much to just run over to her school and take her away.

Emmett just held her throughout the time, and they did not attend school until they got a hold of their emotions.

* * *

 **June 1996**

Everything was just a mess at school. Umbrage has ruin this school year with her tyranny and no fun police. Sirius is dead, and the minister finally admitted that Voldemort was alive and the war has officially started. To make matters worse was Harry mental state with the death of Sirius, the prophecy and his connection with Voldemort.

Hermione was also in a bad state, not mentally like Harry, but physically. She was happy to be wearing clothes she made from the special goblin made fabric, but it wasn't enough. One extremely nasty spell hit making her bedridden until they were ready to leave and take a total of nine potions. She would also have a large purplish scar that traveled from her right hip to her left shoulder.

It was just terrible and she couldn't imagine her parents or the Cullens reaction. She was just happy that with all this magical treatment the scar was healed and smoothed out instead of it having scabs over it.

Returning home, Hermione made sure her parents didn't see her scare, but they were extremely emotional when she came back after not writing to them for the rest of her time at school. Shen was fortunately happy that she still wrote to them, but never sent them and happily gave them the letters. She had Romeo deliver the rest to the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were also a on edge with the arrival of the letters, but after reading through them they came to an understanding like the Grangers. The thought of visiting occurred to them, but Carlisle didn't want to risk it.

Hermione had struggled to tell both of her family that the war had officially started, but didn't know how to even tell them, but she did eventually after the Brockdale Bridge came on the news saying it was a terrorist attack.

Jean and Daniel Granger were devastated that their daughter was now participating in a war, and she could not run away from. They couldn't even transfer her out without their memories being whipped out of everything including magic. They could do nothing to help. Without Hermione knowing, the married couple updated their will and made Rosalie and Emmett her legal guardian should anything happen to them.

The vampire couple were surprised, but heavy heartedly agreed. They always saw Hermione as their daughter, but they didn't want it to be official by Jean and Daniel's death.

Hermione had already taken precautions and thought of sending her parents off to America with the Cullens. She had asked them first, and they agreed, and then she told them about moving to America with the Cullen's.

The two agreed, but said it would take months for the whole process with their practice to still be running while they were away. They would need to find someone to run their practice here in the UK while their away too. She spent every moment she could with her parents while she could.

Near the end of July, Remus came with Tonks to pick Hermione up, and have her at the Weasley's house for safety. Her parents agreed and gave her money to by everything she needed and then some.

Harry was already there and Hermione gave him his birthday gift early and in private. She made him a stuff dog that looked exactly like Sirius' animagus form. He was in tears and she hugged him as he cried. He cried himself to exhaustion and fell asleep on his best friend.

Hermione not wanted others to get the wrong idea, or feel the aftereffects of sleeping on the couch, carried him to his shared room with Ron. Going up the stairs was tricky, but she managed and was just happy that she exorcised and started bodybuilding with Viktor when she showed him the gym and continued it.

The curly haired Gryffindor honestly didn't know what to think with this coming school year, but she just hopped everything turned out fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**August 1996**

Hermione was staying at the Weasley's home this summer, but she was still hurting from the lost of Sirius. On the plus side Fleur was staying at the Burrow too with her now fiance Bill Weasley. The curly haired brunette try to comfort the beautiful blonde as much as she could since Mrs. Weasley and Ginny don't seem to be liking the idea of Fleur as Bill's wife. The two would walk over to Luna's home and they would all talk in French about whatever was on their minds.

Harry would also come along at times, and both Fleur and Hermione would see that something was happening between him and Luna. They did not bring it up to the blond Ravenclaw knowing she would uncomfortable and think that it was just Harry being friendly with her, so the two thought of encouraging the green eyed boy to recognize his feelings first.

Ginny did not seem happy with Harry spending so much time with the three girls and would come along to saying she wanted to hang out with Luna too, but didn't really pay attention to Luna when she got there. This angered the curly hair Gryffindor since she considered the eccentric girl to be her best friend, but did not start anything that would make the young blond uncomfortable.

All Hermione knew was that she was starting to dislike Ginny more then before. The redhead was dating Dean Thomas anyways, so why was she trying to get Harry's attention. She would have to keep an eye on the female Weasley just so she doesn't ruin the chance of Harry and Luna being together.

* * *

 **September 1996**

Emmett saw his daughter's bat first, and decided to beat his wife this time. He's only opened a total of sixty four letters in these six years. It was now sixty five. He smelled Hermione's familiar sent and smiled. Rosalie was by his the second he opened it, and the rest of the Cullens followed behind getting theirs.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Everything is going wonderful this year. We got a new potion professor and Professor Snape is now teaching Defense. I decided not to be a prefect this year with my A level being this year, so I'm booked with studying. My friends are really impressed that I committed to continuing my muggle education and go for my A level instead of just my GCSE._

 _Speaking of friends, Susan lost her aunt during the summer. She doesn't want to talk about it, not even to Hannah, but both of us are there for her, and so are the other girls. Her aunt was cornered by Death Eaters, and was out numbered. It scares me to think that could of easily been my parents, but thankfully they're not magical because then that could of easily been them. I'm just so grateful that they will be moving over there, but with all of these darn paper works needing to be done it's making me anxious._

 _I've noticed that this boy, Cormac McLaggen, been looking at me with interest. My roommates kind of envy me for being noticed by such handsome man, but he's just so full of himself. If I can knock him down his pedestal and kill that narcissist attitude, and he would be a great potential boyfriend. Of course he would have to go through Dad's, Papa's, and Viktor's judgement._

 _That's a hard thing to do. Nearly impossible from my guess._

 _Speaking of boys, did I tell you that Neville got a new wand? It's much more magically in tune with him then this father's wand. It really boosted his self esteem, and his spells are at times to powerful because of how much magic he was pushing in the spell out of habit. Ron is now playing for the quidditch team as reserved player. He's was so nervous that he missed only one from McLaggen and could of easily been the primary player if it weren't for that one lost. He obviously has stage fright because I've seen him play with his siblings and it's better than what he preformed. Harry…_

 _Harry's been a bit obsessed with Draco being a Death Eater. I'm sure you remember who Draco is from my other letters, he's a bully, but I doubt that he's a Death Eater especially this young, but then again he could of been forced. Anyways, Harry's been trying to catch Draco doing something to prove he's a Death Eater, and I think it might become unhealthy if it keeps going. Luckily Luna can get through to him when I or Ron can't._

 _I love you both and hope everything is going well for you._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"Why can't she just write to separate letters to us and in mine just write what I want to hear and that all boys are terrible," Emmett wined to his wife.

Rosaline's bell like laugh rang in his ears, "Because you would find out eventually dear."

She was happy that things were going back to the way they were before Umbridge ruined things. She knew that things were hostile and that things were getting worse with the war, but her daughter was safe for now and that's all that matters for now. She was willing to fight in this war for her daughter and so would the rest of the covenant, but the curly hair girl would not allow them.

Although vampires were immortal, they can still be killed and it was a lot easier to wizards and witches to do it than regular humans.

The beautiful blonde vampire leaned into her mate and just savored the moment because she knew that there would be very little moments of peace in the future.

* * *

 **October 1996**

Hermione was hugging Hannah as she cried. The Hufflepuff had just come back to school after the death of her mother and she was still prone to bust out in tears at anything that remained her of her mother.

The two friends were just in the library as Hermione try to catch Hannah up to speed with the rest of their yearmates. The Hufflepuff was doing a worksheet as her curly haired friend was doing classwork when she heard her friend hum absentmindedly to any song she memorized which she's done several times before, but it was the song she chose to hum.

Hermione decided to continue humming and just hold Hannah as she cried. She saw Theodore and Blaise come around the corner, but they left to give the two privacy. However, not long afterward Susan came almost running to them.

After some time Hannah calmed down and said that they would reschedule lessons. The two Hufflepuffs left afterward leaving the Gryffindor alone, she now started to freak out now.

Hannah's mom was a muggle and she was raped and killed in her home. Her husband found her after finally returning from a very late day at work. In the autopsy, it showed that she was raped, but there was nothing physically wrong with her that showed how she died. It was like she just fell and died.

It was very clear to everyone that knew what happened that it was a killing curse that killed her.

Death Eaters did this.

Death Eaters went to the muggle side of London, found Hannah's mother, and killed her.

How long would it take for them to find where Hermione lives, and kill her parents?

She debated whether to tell her parents. It would no doubt terrify them, but what could they do against magic. She knew that they did everything that they could for themselves, her father even got a gun, a hunting one, but a gun nonetheless. She was aware that they made Rosalie and Emmett her future legal guardians should anything happen to them, and set everything with the bank should that happen. They had prepared for everything they thought could happen.

Her parents always said that being prepared and having plans was the best thing to do when an emergency happened. She could easily see where she got her trait for planning and making sure she was prepared for almost anything came from.

In the end, Hermione didn't have to tell her parents. They already knew and had attended the funeral.

* * *

 **November 1996**

Romeo came flying to Rosalie and Emmett. After getting dropping the letter and getting pet he flew off to drop the other.

 _Dear Mama and Papa,_

 _Things have been alright here. Hannah is getting better, amd getting all the support she need. She no longer crying, and is eating the right among of food now. Studies are going smoothly, and things have been quite. There's still that Death Eaters hunt going on, but it looks more like the communist witch hunt._

 _Harry's obsession with Draco still has not died down, and is worse now due an unfortunate accident. Katie Bell will live, but is at the hospital until she fully recovers. And to make matters worse, he's getting a lot of attention from the girl population for the wrong reasons. They're all after him because they think he's the 'Chosen One' and it's kind of getting to his head. I've had to hit him in the head a couple of times just to set him straight._

 _I'm just so happy that Luna can still get through to him. I think he might be realizing that he has feelings for her. I try to hint it to him, but maybe it's too subtle for him to understand it. I really don't want to spell it out to him._

 _McLaggen is still eyeing me up, and it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable. The girls try to encourage me to just got out with him, but I honestly don't feel comfortable with him. I swear if he looks at me like he's trying to undress me I'll punch him, screw consequences._

 _There's also the situation with the Christmas Party that Professor Slughorn is hosting. It'll just be sad if I showed up alone. I would ask Neville to be my plus one, but I don't want another misunderstanding with Padma again. I decided to invite Viktor as my plus one. He hasn't responded back yet, but I'm pretty positive he'll come. If not, I'll just ask either Terry, Justin, or Anthony._

 _My potion have improved to with the adjustments I've made. Harry's book is on the right track, but he's very attached to it and won't let me borrow it to further study them. I went to Professor Slughorn about my changes and said that it might be unwise to do them in class, so I turned to Professor Snape. He said that they were safe, and I'm pretty sure he said he was happy that I was doing further studies in potions, but in his own mean way._

 _I love you both, and hope everything is going well for you and the family._

 _Your Loving Child,_

 _Hermione_

"I always wanted to threaten a boy for looking at my daughter the wrong way," Emmett said with a sadistic look.

"If that boy even thinks about touching my little girl the wrong way I'll kill him," Rosalie said as she showed her fangs.

She was on edge at the thought of Hermione possibly being raped. She didn't even know she got up and started pacing out of worry. Her mate did not need to be Edward to know what was going through her head. He block her path and held her.

"I know you terrified of her being raped, and I am too. All I can think about are the days when we took care of her. When she would cover us with blankets and cuddle with us, her playing music for us, having her on my shoulders as she held on for dear life, and when she would try to capture me in a blanket. I loved every one of those moment. She's so precious to me, to you, to us, but I know that if she was in a situation like that she could easily kich their ass. She's been doing boxing for seven years now, she's picked up weight lifting, she runs almost every day, and if it needed, her magic will act on her need to protect herself," he pet her hair as she held tighter, "And if she is, then I'll hold them down as you finish them."

Rosalie smiled, she just loves her mate.

* * *

 **December 1996**

Hermione has been buried in her studies, and she was just happy that she had made and bought her presents before she got busy. After all these test it would be worth the reward. She was going to a skiing resort with her parents and Viktor and his family were coming along too. Knowing how things were going at the Burrow, she invited Fleur and Bill too. It was just a shame that the Cullens couldn't come.

Test were over and Slughorn's Christmas Party was here. With the permission of Professor Dumbledore, Viktor was allowed to be her plus one. He came walking through the front door in wizards robes, but the only thing that made his different from the others was that he was very muscular.

" **Good Godric, those weren't there the last time I saw you,** " she teased in Russian as she took his offering arm.

He easily laughed, " **I know what you mean. I told you I got a pretty bad hit during practice that the coach said that I should take a small break. I ended up using my free time at the gym.** "

Hermione nodded, " **Ah, that explains. Looks like I won't be practicing boxing with you anytime soon. You'll destroy me,** " she laughed.

Viktor laughed back and felt her biceps, " **Oh really? Yours might not bulge out like mine do, but they feel like steel. Plus you've been doing boxing longer then I have, so we're on equal ground.** "

Entering through the door, Hermione was surprised at how the room transformed. People were eager to talk with Viktor, but he just played his bad English well. She then saw Harry come in with Luna, who was holding his offered arm. From the corner of her eye she saw Ginny make a face before covering it and walking to the couple.

Hermione quickly greeted the couple. She wrapped her arms around Luna, "Luna, you look lovely tonight. Come, give me a twirl."

Luna smiled at her best friend and did a spin for her. Harry just smiled at the sight, she did look lovely and had a certain glow to her. His eyes then fell onto Viktor and his jaw dropped. He looked like one of those wrestlers on the telly. Something he's never seen in the wizarding world.

"You'll catch flies in your mouth like that Harry, and it's rude to stare. You know Viktor, he's my date for the night," she said loving the look of shock in her friend's face.

After seeing Ginny back off from the corner of her eye, Hermione went to go socialize. There was a dance floor too, so the two close friends danced. It was at the end of their dance did she finally saw him.

A vampire.

He looked bored and was with another guy who was talking with Harry and Luna, who was still holding on to Harry. The Bulgarian man saw her line of sight, and gave a small laugh when he realized that his friend was guiding them to the vampire.

"I'm telling you, a biography would be wonderful," the older wizard stated.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hermione said as came next to Harry, "But Harry is a very private person, and only opens up to his close friends. Harry, I came to tell you that Professor Slughorn was wanting to introduce you to someone " she winked at him where the man couldn't see.

A look of relief fell on his face, "Thanks 'Mione, I be sure to get on that."

"And don't forget to dance with Luna. She loves dancing."

"Got it."

"Ah, Sanguini take this pastry," the man who was bugging Harry about the biography said hastily.

The curly hair Gryffindor looked at the vampire to see his eyes black and looked at a group of girls neck.

"You didn't feed before hand?" Hermione casually ask.

The two men turned to look at the young woman.

"Time slips by me as I study. Even when I have all the time in the world, it still slips me. I'm Sanguini by the way, and this is my friend Eldred Worple," the vampire said sounding a bit bashful.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Viktor Krum," she then gave a thoughtful expression, "Say, if I were to give you half a goblet of my blood would that last you the evening?"

Both men looked at the seventeen year old with surprise. No matter how well Eldred Worple was friends with vampires, he was never willing to give his own blood to them.

"It would, but that a generous offer, are you sure you want to do that," he ask with some suspicion.

"Positive, I did want to talk to you. It would be very rude for you to be looking at my neck the entire time we spoke."

"Your Mama and Papa are going to give you an earful when they find out," Viktor stated with his heavy accent and a knowing look.

"Don't forget my Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Edward. I'm positive they'll write long letter too," she said with a knowing smile.

Hermione accompany with Viktor then left with an house elf to the hospital wing. It took ten minutes and she was healed and given a blood regenerate potion afterwards. Then enter the room again with Sanguini savoring his drink.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Miss Granger?" the handsome vampire stated.

Hermione smiled at the vampire, "Are you a liaison for the Volturi?"

Sanguini stopped sipping his drink and Eldred became interested.

"No, more like I'm the liaison for the ministry if needed."

"Oh, really? What's the history behind that?" Hermione was intrigued, she didn't remember Carlisle telling her about a vampire liaison for the ministry.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Volturi?" Sanguini ask as he was regaining the red color of his eyes.

"I know they are the largest and most powerful vampire covenant in the world. They are separated by the color of robes they wear. The leaders are Aro, Caius, and Marcus and was founded in 1200 BC. They like to collect powerful gifted vampires, and are the rulers in your society." she list off hoping she didn't forget anything.

"You are well informed more than others. But what few knows is that there was a time when vampires didn't know witches or wizards existed. After an incident with an immortal child, we stepped in and helped the clean up. Aro was very intrigued with their powers, and after a while they abducted a group of witches and wizards and try to turn them. Word reached the ministry and they were went hunting them down. The Volturi loss a good number of there members, but Aro, Caius, and Marcus were left to live since they have maintained order for so long."

At this point Hermione finally saw the full color of Sanguini's eyes. They weren't red like any regular vampire. No, there was violet tint to it.

"The four out of the five witches and wizards that were captured didn't even survive the transformation into a vampire when the rescuers came. I did, but at the coast of most of my magic. I can still use magic, but never anything powerful like I use too. I can still apparate and disapparate, but if I do it to often it affects my magic performance," he confessed with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well that conflicts with my hypothesis," the curly hair Gryffindor said as leaned into Viktor with a thoughtful look.

"Oh, I love to hear a good hypothesis. Do tell," Sanguini said trying to not think of his shortcomings.

Hermione looked up to her friend who knew of her guess. He and Fleur were her only friends that knew of her vampire family. Maybe it was time to tell them.

"I had hypothesized that gifted vampires had magic blood in them that manifested their naturally good talent into an actual ability. However, with four witches and wizards dying during their transformation, I hand guessed that if we were bitten then our magic would tenfold as well."

"Actually, I have my own hypothesis," Eldred finally spoke, "I think the reason why those four died are because they weren't dying or magically strong enough." After seeing he had their full attention he elaborated, "Sanguini, you said that everyone was healthy when you were taken and turned, but you were most definitely the magical strangest out of everyone. I think that if someone with magic was bitten, that our magic would attack the venom. We all know that our bodies are much more better than a muggle, but just like them it's evolved too in order to survive. For example, magic has made our blood scentless to vampires so that we don't smell appealing to them. I think that what happened with those four is that it took all their magic to fight off the venom that it killed them. Sanguini magic probably gave up after fighting the venom for so long and the reason why his magic is the way it is now. On the other hand, if one of us was dying and bitten, I think that our magic would've gladly take the venom just to keep us alive."

Hermione was blown away. She had always known that witches and wizards body was much better than muggles, she had no serious injuries or internal damage from all of her boxing when she knew she should was proof of that. The hypothesis sounded like it was correct, but of course no one would be putting it to the test. After that the four stuck together and continued talking.

Christmas morning came and the Grangers opened their presents before Hermione headed out to the Longbottom's. Padma would be coming along too this year now that Neville and Padma were really planning on getting serious. They even set up a betrothal contract.

The four went to visit Alice and Frank Longbottom. Hermione had made slippers this year and gave the for Augusta and Neville to give. Padma had to leave because she could not stand to watch just how sad it was for her boyfriend.

The curly hair Gryffindor comforted her Ravenclaw friend as she cry thinking about the scene she just witness. After her tears had dried, they rejoined the group as the two girls held hands.

After an hour the four left. Hermione came back home and cuddle with her parents as they watch Christmas movies.

The next day they headed off the the skiing resort where they would meet up with the Krum's, Fleur and Bill.

* * *

 **January 1997**

Romeo came flying to Emmett as Rosalie was looking through a magazine.

It was only one letter.

"Hey guys, I think we got a family letter again," Emmett called out to the rest in the house.

They all came into Rosalie and Emmett's room. After the last family letter with the vampire at the Christmas party, they were a bit alert on what were in family letters. Of course they all individuals sent her letters on her auction. Some were more relaxed on the topic then others, but all scolded her nonetheless.

 _Dear Mama, Papa, Uncle Edward, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme,_

 _I got suspended at Hogwarts for a month._

"Excuse me, what did you just read?!" Rosalie was fast to question and quick to take the letter.

 _So, before you get mad, I say that it was justified. Maybe a bit too rash, but it was out of emotions._

 _Once winter break was over, I noticed a certain difference in Harry. He started to look more at Ginny then he did at Luna. He started to compliment her on her looks. He even went out of his way to pass her things just to get a touch of her. After a week of this, I made an anti-love potion for him and asked him to drink it for me in the common room this morning. My roommates were with me, and Harry was walking down with his roommates._

 _So we all saw him throw up._

 _Harry throwing up shows proof that he was being fed love potion. Everyone didn't understand that at first, but I was yelling a storm at how Ginny was feeding Harry love potion._

 _I was so angry that my hair went so frizzy that it turned into an afro, or as the boys said that it looked like a main of a lion. I couldn't take it anymore at how angry I was. It's probably the only time I've ever been so angry. Instead of going to Professor Dumbledore like I had plan, I went to the Great Hall where I knew were Ginny was eating at that moment. Of course my yearmates were trying to stop me, but none of them could reach my speed and stamina._

 _The hall was only partially full and the professors were all there, but I was in so much rage, I didn't comprehend it at that moment. I was so mad, I ended up fighting the muggle way: with my fist._

 _Ginny called for Harry to help first out of the group, which had her brother and boyfriend were in. That only fueled me to hit her harder as I yelled at her on top of my lungs like a sailor in all the languages I knew just to express my anger. The poor guys that were trying to separate me from her received no mercy in my fit of rage._

 _The professors finally got out of their stage of shock and froze me. I was apparently a terrifying sight, but I don't care. But at this point I had finally reach angry tear. It was soon seen to all that Ginny was in the wrong, but I was too for the way I acted. After I was unfrozen, I questioned Ginny at how long she was going to use the love potion. Until they were dating? Until they got married? Until she got pregnant? She didn't answer, but it was clear to all that it was going to be for a long time. I was again angered by her, but I didn't hit this time. I called her a rapist for taking someone's free will to agree to sex._

 _All I could think about was you Mama. No one should ever be in that situation._

 _I left and went to the hospital wing for a calming draught. After some time, Professor Dumbledore told me the situation. I would be gone for a month, but he advised me not to go home. He already made plans for me and Viktor would be taking care of me. I think he'll get us a portkey to visit you. I would really like to spend time with you. Anyways, I have to leave now._

 _I love you all,_

 _Hermione_

"I don't think I can scold her on that," Rosalie stated as she leaned into Emmett.

"I don't think we should for her doing the right thing," Carlisle finished as he took his daughter's hand.

* * *

 **March 1997**

Hermione was getting a lot of looks and whispers when she came back to school, but she ignored them. As long as she still had her friends, she didn't care what others thought of her. She was very relieved that none of her friends or family thought differently of her. They actually praised her for her actions and were happy to know that she would defend them like that if the same thing happened to them.

Harry gave her a genuine heartfelt thank you the day she returned. After learning that Voldemort was conceived by love potion he knew how dangerous they can be.

It was the middle of the night when Professor McGonagall woke her up.

"Miss Granger, I have terrible news."

Trying to rub away the sleepiness from her eyes, "What is it professor?" she was trying to be serious, but it was so late, or early.

"There's been an attack at your house by Death Eaters," the professor try not to make her voice waver, but it did, "Your parents were killed Miss Granger. I am so sorry."

Hermione's world froze. "No, nonononono. No! I refuse the believe that! My parents are alive!" tears were falling down as her roommates were waking up to her yelling.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Granger, but they didn't make it. Your house was set on fire as well, but it was fortunately put out."

"YOU'RE LYING!" she was in denial and she knew it.

"I'm not Miss Granger. Come pack up your things, you will be excused from school until you are ready," Minerva said with tears in her eyes as she saw her once proud lion cub in such a state.

Hermione was in no state to pack her things, but her roommates did it for her. She was then walking out of the Gryffindor tower and into Professor Dumbledore's office. Before she knew it, she was at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Alice was doing her homework that she was postponing when she got a vision. It was Hermione receiving news her parents were dead. It caught the little vampire by surprise since she always had a hard time seeing Hermione's future.

"We need to head to London immediately! Hermione's parents were just killed!" she didn't need to yell it for everyone to hear, but it was an emergency.

The whole family was packed and ready to leave in five minutes. They manage to catch the last plane heading to the UK.

Hermione woke up in the afternoon after crying all night. All she wanted was the comfort of her parents, but she could never have that again. She couldn't even have her Mama and Papa with her right now.

Hermione was all alone.

She would have to set the funeral all by herself.

Remus and Tonks accompany Hermione the whole day as she got their funeral and business back in order. She was just lucky that her parents had thought that far ahead should something like this happen. The last thing on her list to do that day was to actually see the damage on her home.

The fire wasn't too bad, but the house would still need some repair. In her parents room, Hermione found the stuffed otters she made them all those years ago with Rosalie.

While Hermione was collecting more valuable items, Remus could sense what was coming, and he thankfully didn't need to fight them.

"Tonks, some vampires are going to come soon, but they're here to help Hermione, so do not attack them," Remus said as he got up and waited outside.

Not even a minute of waiting did three cars come parking in front of the house. The blonde vampire that he remembers being very protected of curly hair Gryffindor ran to him in human speed.

"Where is she? Is she safe?" Rosalie franticly ask with Emmett now behind her.

"She's collecting items right now," the werewolf said as he opened the door.

Tonks watch the vampire enter the house like a hawk. She knew nothing of Hermione having vampire friends. However, the one that looked Cedric Diggory made her do a retake.

"Mimi!" Rosalie called out to her daughter.

"Mama!" a voice rang throw the hallway follow by hurry footsteps.

The beautiful blonde vampire easily caught her daughter and cradled her as she cry. After that, it was arranged for the Cullen family to stay at the Grimmauld Place as they helped with the planning and grieving process. With the help of magic the whole Cullen family were able to help plan and attend the funeral all looking in their thirties.

A lot more people showed up to the memorial then she thought were would, but then again they were doctors and well liked. The Krum's and Fleur attended for moral support and she really appreciated it. After the memorial, she had them cremated. One third was sealed, carved with their names and dates, and placed in the stuffed otters she made them. The other two third would be let go in the river they used to go camping by a lot when she was younger.

Hermione returned back to school at the end of Easter holiday. She was just grateful that she didn't have to deal with her N.E.W.T.'s this year.

* * *

 **June 1997**

Hermione was on the train ride back home from Hogwarts. Everything was just terrible: Death Eaters got onto the school grounds, battle broke out, and Bill was injured by Fenrir Greyback, but luckily would not turn into a werewolf. She took down quite a bit of Death Eaters using all of the nasty grey spells she knew and all of her pinned up hatred after her parents death.

Then there was the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry said that he wasn't going to come back to Hogwarts next year, and Hermione and Ron insteadly said that they would join him on his mission. She was happy that Ron and Harry stayed friends after what Ginny did, she felt like they even had a stronger bond with him not siding with his sister and Mother on it being harmless like the twins and his Father.

Hermione left the compartment to talk with Neville. He was her first and best friend, he needed to know that she would not be coming back for next year.

She couldn't come back to to Hogwarts with Voldemort's horcruxes out their needing to be destroyed.

The train reach King's Cross station, and Hermione was greeted by Rosalie and Emmett waiting for her. The family of vampires were staying in London until she was going back to school again. She will have to tell them of her plans. They might not like it, her Mama would flat out disagree with her, but she needed to do this, and there was no way she would let Harry do this all by himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LAST CHAPTER! For this chapter I'm not going to have dates posted up on every new time skip like the other characters, but that's because it's all kind of unsure to me when it actually happened in the seventh book and movie. Anyway I just wanted to thank you all for following and favoriting the story. I honestly did not think this would turn out to be so well liked, so thank you guys, you're the best.**_

Hermione spend the first week back with the vampire family getting almost everything she could think of that she would need for the mission Harry plan on doing. Her Uncle Jasper was happy to give her a helping hand and advice on what she could possibly need.

Hermione also put everything with sentimental value in her safe at Gringott. If she died then she already arranged in a will on who would what out of her friends and family. It wasn't money, but items that would remind them of her.

In the second week Fleur and Bill came to visit them and invite them all to her wedding. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Hermione and Fleur were all talking about wedding feeling excited. It was something to look forward to in these dark times.

The third week was just time with the family. Hermione knew that Edward and Jasper could still hear and feel her fear, but all she wanted was time with her love ones. Who knew when they would see each other after the war was over.

On the fourth week, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley visited her about recruiting her for a secret mission for Harry. She accepted in a heartbeat. Rosalie and Emmett argued about choosing someone else, but their daughter had already made up her mind and it was impossible to change it. The two vampires then made requests, she needed to be with someone powerful to protect her and not on a broom. Kingsley offered to partner up with her much to their relief.

After that, Hermione was moved with the four core members of the Order to Grimmauld Place. More confidence with handling dark books, she use most of her time at the Black library. She had also learned that Remus and Tonks had gotten married some time ago, and she was happy that her once crush and lonely Professor was finally with his mate after fighting his werewolf instinct for so long. As a late wedding gift, she made a cute wolf plushy for their future kid.

Tonks loved it, but Remus was conflicted.

On a day that all of the core members were off doing who knows what, Hermione was disturbed from her reading by the sound of someone in the house. On high alert, she went up to the sound on the fourth floor where she saw the door opened and looked to be rambled through.

The Grimmauld Place was being robbed.

Acting fast, Hermione ran into the room and attacked the burglar with hard punches to the face, sides, and stomach. Seeing as the burglar could not move anymore, she bound him with a spell and got a look at him. It was Mundungus Fletcher, he's an Order members and a burglar from her understanding. Crookshank always attacked him when he first met the man and that made Sirius have a distrust toward the man.

Patting the burglar down, she took out all of the jewelry, antique, and loose money out of him. It was by chance that found the Dark Lord's horcrux. It looked just like the one Harry got back from the cave, and then everything started to fall in place.

R.A.B. was Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Kreature!" Hermione called out.

With noise coming out of the other room across the hall, the mean house elf appeared in front of her with a limp and cradling his head. He was attacked by Mundungus trying to protect whatever was in that room.

"Kreature, I caught Mr. Fletcher stealing and have stopped him before he could get away. You can put these back where they belong, but…" she stopped, not sure if she could trust the elf with the job.

With the mission that will take place in hours from now and staying at the Burrow afterwards, it was most likely not safe to have it on her. She was taking a leap of faith for with this elf.

"Kreature, I need you to hide this so that no one could get to it, but you. Harry, Ron and I are going to destroy it, but it's not safe to carry with me, so can you please keep it safe?"

There was a look of joy and determination from the elf that Hermione had never seen on the elf before, "Kreature is a good elf, and will hide the necklace. Promise Kreature that you will destroy the necklace. Kreature could not find a way to destroy the necklace, so Kreature could not fulfill Master Regulus' last wishes," there was sorrow and regret in his tone making the seventeen year old feel sorry for the elf.

Hermione waited for the Order members to come back. Moody gladly dealt with Mundungus before they had to leave to Harry's.

In the end of the whole mission, Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, and Hedwig were killed. Hermione was actually chased down by Voldemort at some point of the chaos. George also lost an ear.

The stay at the Burrow was uncomfortable for Hermione, but she was fortunate enough to be with either Fleur, Bill, Harry, or Ron the whole time. She also got to room with Harry and Ron with Molly and Arthur wisely decided not to let Ginny and her share a room. The redhead girl had try several times to apologize and try to make it up to the lighting scare boy, but he was taking none of it.

On the morning of the wedding, the Weasley's got the shock of the lifetime at the sight of seven vampires at their doorsteps, especially with Edward looking so much like Cedric. They were all informed beforehand, but it still came to a shock with actually seeing them.

The women mainly helped preparing Fleur, while the men did all the manual labor. Mrs. Weasley gladly took the helping hand, and it help relieve her children of all the work they had to do cut in half. Harry had a hard time possessing Edward, but after a private conversation he seemed better. The mind reader vampire said that the raw-looking-scare seventeen year old was in deep pain and conflicted the whole time they talked, but was better in the end.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, and Fleur and Bill just looked so happy with love in their eyes. Tear were spilled. Hermione could of sworn that she saw a tear slide off Viktor's cheek, but her vision was blurry by her own tears.

The reception started and Hermione was sitting with the Cullen's and Viktor. Dancing started and Emmett took her first dance, after that it was Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. She was going to dance with Viktor, but he seemed occupied with Harry and Luna's dad. Happily dancing with her eccentric friend, Fleur cut in to have a dance. After that she stayed with the the Cullen's. Viktor soon joined back with them, and took a dance.

Rosalie and Emmett talked about having a wedding again, and Hermione was excited by these news. She wanted to be at her second parents wedding. The blonde vampire even said that she already had plans for her daughter's future wedding and would have a book already for when the time was right.

More dancing was going around, and Hermione was actually starting to enjoy herself. Forgetting about the death of her parents, Dumbledore's death, the war, and Voldemort, she was smiling and laughing. Edwards and Jasper looked at each other with a smile. They both could sense that their honorary niece was finally forgetting her trouble.

Everything was going so well, until a lynx patronus with Kingsley's voice informing that the ministry has fallen, the minister was dead, and that Death Eaters were coming. Panic set in to everyone as they ran to disapparate out. The vampire family watch the panic, people showing up and attacking, and a fire started. They all heard Hermione call out to Harry and Ron saying they needed to get out of here.

Before Rosalie and Emmett saw their daughter disapparate away, they heard her with their acute ears say that she loved them, and that they should run away now.

And then the young woman that the two vampires saw grow up since she was six just disappeared right before their eyes.

It took all of the Cullen's strength to drag Rosalie and Emmett away from the chaos. Jasper had to forcefully calm them down. It took about ten minutes, but they managed to come to their senses. Returning to Carlisle old home that they've been staying at, the devastated vampires looked at Crookshank waiting with Romeo at the door. The half kneazle went up to the distressed blonde women and try to comfort her. She gave out a cry, but no tears fell.

"I'm going to have to go to the Volturi and inform them on the situation here," Carlisle said as he held his wife who was also in a bad state after what happened tonight.

* * *

Ron left and it was just Hermione and Harry now. She knew her redhead friend would come back, he always does, but the necklace twisted his head. Then again, he did also suffer a splinched when they all try to escape the ministry.

Hermione was blaming herself. Sure she healed Ron back up, but she had urged them that they needed to infiltrated the Ministry to gather as much information as they could about the new Muggle-Born Registration Commission. They collected some of the first documents and were planning on leaving until they were all pulled apart with task, but seeing Moody's, who she grown close to in her stay at the Grimmauld Place, magical eye on Umbridge's door is where everything went wrong.

Hermione took back Moody's eye.

After that it went downhill, she was chased and she took down guards, and was later joined by Harry and Ron. At some point, she managed to disapparate them all out, but Ron got splinched in all the chaos. The only good thing out of it was that they managed to copy the documents in mass proportion, pass them in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts. That week, the number of muggle-born going into hiding was about one fourth of UK's wizarding population.

It was now Christmas and Harry's wand was just barely attached by the phoenix feather core. It was also the first Christmas for Hermione without her parents.

The two friends just sat in silence, with the horcrux around Hermione's neck as she read the book Professor Dumbledore left her. She misses Hogwarts, her parents, her second family, and her friends. She misses all of the full meals she used to have instead of rationing their meals to to make it last.

Ron took the radio, so there was nothing left listen too. Harry came up to her and took off the necklace and set it aside. He pulled her to the center of the tent and try to dance with her. She laughed at his poor excuse of a dance, but joined along.

In the end, they just held each other silently crying as they sway. They would get past this.

They had too.

* * *

Esme watch her two children cuddle together on the couch with Crookshank and Romeo with them. The two were so withdrawn from almost everything. She leaned in to her husband with concern written all over her face as she try to draw comfort from her mate's arm. What could she do to help her two children?

Alice was in the living room making out designs when she saw the worse vision she ever wanted to see.

Hermione was being tortured.

The psychic vampire was shocked to even get a vision of her honorary niece since magical people were hard to see their possible future. She knows, she has tried several times to see Hermione's and her friends future, along with some of the adults she saw at the wedding.

Edward saw Alicia's vision, and it was very concerning and disturbing. His honorary niece looked to have lost a lot of weight as she lay on the floor screaming in pain as a woman was on top of her carving something in her arm with a knife. Her two friends finally came in to rescue her, but she ended up with the same knife on her throat. The next thing was a chandelier fell and got both culprit and victim, and then they were gone.

"That was a pretty long vision Alice, are you going to tell us what was it about?" Emmett said in a monotone.

Alice looked at Edward, ' _Is it wise to tell them?'_ she thought.

Edward knew that even if the news were bad, his two siblings would want to know, and the whole family would be there for them. He nodded to Alice.

"It's about Hermione," Alice said making every come in closer, "I don't think this is a future event, I think it was currently happening, kind of like when she got news that her parents were dead. I honestly don't know how to explain it, but it just feels different from the rest of my visions, but I don't have much vision of witches and wizards."

"But how is Hermione doing," Rosalie ask, not interested at all with Alice's rant.

Alice hesitated, "She was being tortured for information. Her friends, Harry and Ron, try to rescue her, but it wasn't fully successful. A chandelier fell and it got Hermione and the other woman that was holding her. Harry took this distinction to get her and they all disappeared out of their."

The two were quiet as Rosalie just curled into Emmett, and he moved her to his lap. The beautiful blonde vampire was aware of the side effects of torture after studying in the medical field for all these year. Her rape still left some effect even after sixty five years.

"Can we have Hermione live with us?" Rosalie ask softly.

"Of course, we will always welcome her in our home, and what grandfather would I be to turn my our granddaughter away," Carlisle said as he place a comforting hand on his two children with Esme doing the same.

* * *

 **2 May 1998**

Hermione looked around the Great Hall with tears. They finally won the war and she had celebrated with Harry and Ron as soon as it was over, but then they were hit with the lost they had suffer.

Remus and Tonks will never see Teddy grow up. Colin, who she had tutored, will never experiment with magical pictures like he had plan and possibly making his own company like she had encourage. The Weasley's were definitely affected by Fred's death. Lavender, along with several others, would have to suffer some werewolf symptoms. Gwap who fought against giants was dead. Twelve more students were dead along with forty two dead adults from the light side. She wasn't even sure with the dark side, but she didn't care at the moment.

Hermione was just so exhausted after everything.

Although Hermione did not sleep like some of the people, she helped try to clean up and collect the dead bodies. Kingsley came over to her and offer her a job to work as an Auror with Harry and Ron. There were a lot of Death Eaters that got away in the end of the battle. Who knows what they could do now that they were on the run?

Like make a child an orphan just like her.

"I'll take the offer Minister Kingsley, but I need to finish my education at Hogwarts first before I become an Auror."

Kingsley gave the studious young lady a smile and accepted the answer.

* * *

 **June 1998**

Hermione was working with Kingsley in his new Minister office going over files. I was late already, but she didn't want to sleep. She couldn't with all of her nightmares.

"Hermione, you should head back home and try to get some sleep," Kingsley said with a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Hermione gave her friend a sad smile, "You know I can't."

"But I can still hope that you will. Come, let's call it a night, and head to the floo."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief the Kingsley said he would walk with her out. After pointing a wand at an assistant running behind her to finish a task, it was clear to all that there was a problem with her, but it wasn't just her. Several were like that after the war, and fortunately St Mungo's Hospital was doing everything they could to deal with it, but it was a totally new field for them to explore in the magical world.

So the help they all were getting was still in its infancy and they would not be getting the best help like they could in the muggle world. Some had thought of getting help from the muggle world, but it was advised against since anyone could slip up about magic. In the end Healers just try to study what they can from books talking about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and how to overcome them.

With that, it was also opening the eyes that there was a problem with the Auror and how they also suffer from PTSD. If they had, Moody would of probably never ended up in such a mindset like he was.

Going through the green flames, she walked in Carlisle's old home were a family of vampires were waiting for her. Were a very angry Rosalie and Esme were wait for.

"You got some nerve missing out on lunch and come late for dinner. Did you even eat the snack I packed you," Rosalie said tapping her foot with her arms folded.

"Come Dear, I still have warm food for you," Esme said as she got a plate ready.

Hermione smiled, she felt absolutely safe here with her family. There was also the fact that she put a very strong ward around the house, but that was just her hypervigilance with a hit of paranoia showing. It was just sad that it couldn't stop the nightmare.

"So how was the Hospital, Grandpa," Hermione ask Carlisle as she got ready to eat her nutritious meals that cover the whole food triangle.

"It want well so far, helped four more patients get past night terrors, and the saw five more patients to give them therapy and coping skills."

Hermione nodded as she chewed. Since the family of vampires were staying with Hermione, until she started school again, Carlisle along with Rosalie and Edward were helping St Mungo's Hospital form the new department for mental illness. It was mainly for people with PTSD at the moment, but with time it would hopefully expand to more.

* * *

 **September 1998**

It was just the first week of school, and Hermione didn't think she could take it any longer with staying at Hogwarts anymore. That notion was just heartbreaking to the witch who has come to love Hogwarts as her home. Walking up to the Headmistress' office, Hermione stood in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, I don't think I can stay at Hogwarts for very long," Hermione said with her fist clenched and her eyes staring.

"Has something happened dear," the now Headmistress said as she got out of her seat to sit next to her favorite student.

"No, but I don't think I can stay in Hogwarts for long. It's just a constant reminder, and I don't think it's good for my health that I stay here longer than necessary," a tear fell as she finally said it out loud.

"Alright Dear, but what do you plan on doing?"

"I was planning on staying with my family in Alaska. I will still come to Hogwarts when needed, but I think it would be best if I did independent studies and work at my paste. I'll still come here for books and help from the professors, but I just can't stay here for any more," more tears fell as Hermione try to desperately try to wipe them away.

Hermione them felt arms around her as Minerva held her. That action felt like it made a dam break and water to become overflowing everywhere. The almost nineteenth year old could not believe how things had come out to what they are now. She wondered if she would actually get better with time.

* * *

 **March 1999**

Hermione was panting after the training session she did with the auror with the rest of the trainees.

"Granger, you've done an excellent job again with this exercise and got full marks again. I just might have to move you up again. Keep this up and you should be with Potter and Weasley by a month or two," Relish said writing down something on his chart.

"That's the plan," Hermione said controlling her breath.

"By the way, since you're done here unlike the rest of these lazy bums, Kingsley was to see you. If you do well again tomorrow, I'll move you up again."

Hermione nodded and headed to the Minister's office. She was unsure if it would be a talk about her health as she pushed herself to reach Harry and Ron, the draft she made about goblins, sketchy ministry workers, or all of the above. The auror in training was just happy that she had a caring friend like Kingsley who was more aware of her behavior.

Harry and Ron were great to, but they too had their own demons and weren't always aware of her situation. Fleur and Viktor were probably the best too, but Fleur was busy with her pregnancy and Viktor was still so far away.

Hermione was just happy to have such a great support system in her life.

* * *

 **2 May 1999**

Hermione was dressed in a lovely red gown with gold accents at Hogwarts to celebrate the first anniversary of the end of the war. Thinking about the time that pass, she's happy with her achievements. She helped Kingsley clear out the ministry of its corrupted official and workers, went back to Hogwarts and graduated late December, speeded through Auror training and was now at the same level as Harry and Ron, and on the side, she also drafted some new laws for Kingsley to look at.

Harry was with his date Luna, who have been dating for nine months now, and Ron was with his date Lavender. Hermione, not wanting to be dateless to such a big event, had Viktor as her date, but Emmett always had the first dance.

During her free time, she did talk with the director of the banker, Ragnok. Her relationship with the goblins was very hard to rebuild, but after signing a constant saying that she would pay a certain portion of the damage, gave them a new idea for security, and manage to get them a few stores in Diagon Alley where they can sell their craft. They started to somewhat trust her, but whenever she was at Gringott, she was watched like a hawk.

After the party, she returned to her home with her family in Alaska. She was so happy that she could portkey back and forth between home and school. She honestly couldn't stay in a place that haunted her for so long. It actually encouraging her to finish her N.E.W.T.'s just so she didn't have to come back to Hogwarts.

"So, when are you going to start going on missions?" Emmett ask.

"Harry, Ron, and I should be field ready in two more months. Why? Do you want to go through a training now?" she ask still in her dress from the ball.

"No, but I still can't believe you're going to start field work soon. My daughter is the coolest with an awesome job hunting down the dark witches and wizards," he stared proudly with his chest puffed up.

Rosalie hit her mate on the head, "It's not awesome, it's dangerous," she then turned to her daughter, "Why couldn't you of just been a professor? I'm positive Professor McGonagall will still accept you."

Hermione moved to hold her Mama with the rest of the Cullen's watching her, "Because these Death Eaters could easily make another child an orphan, and if I can prevent that, it makes me really happy. Once I'm done hunting down the last Death Eaters, I'll think about taking that offer with Professor McGonagall, and by then I shouldn't have a problem with Hogwarts anymore."

Rosalie took an inhale of her daughter's sent and wrapped her arms around the witch. She then felt Emmett's arms around them both, "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Always Mama. Now it's time for me to go to bed," she gave every vampire a kiss, told them she loved them, and wish them goodnight.

* * *

 _ **SOMETHING A LITTLE EXTRA**_

 **December 2002**

Hermione had gotten injured. Again. But this time it was pretty bad to where she had to take a month off work along with her holiday time, so she basically had almost five paid weeks off work.

"Your never careful," Rosalie complain as she made her daughter more comfortable on the couch.

Harry, Luna, Teddy, Ron, Lavender, Neville, and Padma who had a growing belly came walking out of her floo in her room and into the living room.

"It's not her fault Rosalie, Hermione is the most careful one out of Ron and myself," Harry try to help as he handed a four year old Teddy to the blonde vampire.

"Then explain to me how my daughter ended up with a brick wall on top of her," the beautiful blonde sternly ordered as she greeted Teddy.

"She thought that pushing the rookie out of the way was more important then herself," Ron stated.

"It would of been terrible for Peterson to get crushed by a wall on his first field mission," Hermione argued.

Rosalie sigh, she had to much of a selfless daughter.

The morning of Christmas, the Cullens were surround around the christmas tree waiting for Hermione to join. They all heard fast small footsteps heading their way. All of the vampires looked at each other, _those footsteps don't belonged to Hermione._

They were all in for a surprise when a four year old Hermione in big shirt that was falling off came into view instead of an twenty three year old women.

"Surprise! It's Christmas!" a high pitched voice said excitedly.

"Hermione, what happened?" Rosalie ask with Emmett by her side as she was by her daughter's side and picked her up to explain her.

Hermione latched onto the blonde vampire, "I made a potion to turn me into a four year old. With all the free time I had, I managed to make a potion possible. I still have the mind of my older self, but impulsive and behaving of a four year old. I wanted to surprise you with as a Christmas gift. Did I surprise you, Mama, Papa?"

Surprise couldn't even cover what the family of vampires felt.

"I'm beyond surprise that I can't even explain it. I'm sure your grandparents, aunt, and uncles are too," she said as the three moved back to join the rest.

The family of vampires excited for the day. Esme and Rosalie were both over the moon to have a toddler in the house. The three female vampires left to get her toddler clothing since the potion should wear off in 72 hours. The would donate the rest to charity afterwards.

That left the four male vampires to take care of the toddler Hermione. Emmett of course took charge and they played a game of Catch The Bear like they had used to all those years ago.

The woman's came back to a total mess in the house. The coaches pillows and cushions were all missing, and it looked like a large fort was made.

"Aaaaaah! Papa got my!"

The three turned to see Emmett walk in with a makeshift sack that was squirming and laughing. At the moment, Hermione used magic to tickle the big muscular man to drop her. Once she landed, she ran to her fort where her uncles and grandpa were waiting. Soon, pillows were flying toward the largest vampire at full speed.

The house was full of joy and excitement for those three day. They went out to visit the Denali coven, and the female vampires all loved having toddler Hermione over and way happy that she kindly offer them to experience the same kind of stimulation of having a toddler with them like the Cullen's.

The morning Hermione changed back into her regular twenty three year old body, she wrapped her arms around both her parents.

"I hoped you enjoyed your time."

"I'm positive we all did Mimi. Thank you," Rosalie said as she gave her daughter a big hug and a kiss.

"So what are you going to do with the potion now," Emmett ask as he moved to the chair next to her daughter as she waited for breakfast.

"I was planning on sharing it with George for his joke shop. Hopefully it will bring more money it to cover for the damage I did at Gringott."

 _ **That is all. I will post an update when The Imprinted Path and The Immortal Path stories are done and up. After that, I still plan on a Sam and Hermione ending, so please just be patient. As most of you should know, I write everything out first and then post them, so it will take a while.**_

 _ **Love you all, and thank you for reading.**_


End file.
